Twitter Frenzy
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Sometimes Twitter can get a little boring. When the lives of Kristians "friends" goes stale Kristian decides to steps in and shake things up a bit...her way.
1. Adam Copeland: Woman Thief

**The Twitter names (Except CatalystWWE) are real. So I do not take ownership of them. **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR SHUT UP ADAM!_

Edge: ** CatalystWWE " EdgeRatedR SHUT UP ADAM!" What did I ever do to you?**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR I was reading your tweets. Boring!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE Why were you even reading my tweets?**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR ...I was bored__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE So you just decided to go through my tweets?****  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR I also went through Punk's...he's way more interesting_

Edge: ** CatalystWWE Gee thanks for being so nice.**

Kristian_: EdgeRatedR Anytime Adam anytime_

Kristian: _Soooo, I read through EdgeRatedR tweets. For those who's not following him. You're saved.___

Edge: **Dear followers (and those how are not), don't pay attention to CatalystWWE she's crazy.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR So that's what you think of me Adam? I'm crazy? I THOUGHT WE WERE SPECIAL!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE What...we're...What the hell is wrong with you?****  
**  
Kristian: _Dear world, EdgeRatedR is heartbreaker! Ladies if you come across this man, avoid eye contact.__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE STOP!**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR HEARTBREAKER!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!****  
**  
Punk: EdgeRatedR Edge you trynna steal my woman?

Edge: ** CMPunk NO! Come on Punk, you know me I would never do that.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR I don't know I mean you did it to MATTHARDYBRAND

Edge: ** CMPunk Please don't bring him into this..****  
**  
Matt: _** EdgeRatedR WOMAN STEALER STRIKES AGAIN!**__**  
**_  
Edge: ** CMPunk See what you did?!**

Kristian: _ CMPunk EdgeRatedR Are you guys really fighting over me? Sweet.__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE Not you again.****  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR You know you've missed me.__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE It kills me inside when I see you've responded.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR Hey! Don't disrespect my woman!

Matt: _** CMPunk I'm telling you man, he's lying! His heart skips 100 beats when she responds to him.**____**  
**_  
Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND GO AWAY!****  
**  
Matt: _** EdgeRatedR WOMAN STEALER!**___

Punk: EdgeRatedR I'm sorry man I'm with Matt on this one. WOMAN THEIF!

Kristian: _Guess what guys! EdgeRatedR and CMPunk (with the help of MATTHARDYBRAND) are fighting over me. Hooray!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE you just wanted this to happen, didn't you?****  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Congratz. Your tweets are no longer boring. ^_^__ Expect this everyday now.__  
_  
Edge: **This world can be so cruel sometimes...****  
**


	2. Attack!

Punk: EdgeRatedR I got my eyes on you..

**Edge: CMPunk For the last time! I DO NOT WANT CatalystWWE!****  
**  
_Kristian: EdgeRatedR Oh yeah go ahead and break my heart more than you already did_Punk: CatalystWWE Don't worry, I've already made a secret group of attackers.

**Edge: CMPunk Oh now you're taking this a little too far.****  
**  
_Kristian: EdgeRatedR You're gonna die..._

**Edge: CatalystWWE Thanks to you!**

_Kristian: EdgeRatedR Trust me, you brought yourself into this.__  
_  
**Edge: CatalystWWE How and you're the one who started this whole mess**

_**Matt: CMPunk The troops are ready..**__**  
**_  
Punk: MATTHARDYBRAND Good, ready them and line them up outside of Adam's house  
**  
****Edge: CMPunk MATTHARDYBRAND I'm not even at home. Ha!**  
_**  
**__**Matt: EdgeRatedR Don't worry...we will find you.**_

**Edge: I need help. CMPunk and MATTHARDYBRAND are crazy!**  
_  
__Kristian: EdgeRatedR they wouldn't be if you hadn't taken their woman._

**Edge: CatalystWWE I only took Matt's woman!**

_**Matt: EdgeRatedR SO YOU ADMIT!**__**  
**_  
Punk: MATTHARDYBRAND CatalystWWE Troops, CHARGE!

**Edge: CMPunk but you don't even know where I'm at****  
**  
Punk: EdgeRatedR look outside the nearest window

**Edge: Today is the day I die.****  
**  
Punk: My troops were victorious in battle. Good Job MATTHARDYBRAND.

**Edge: I survived...barely****  
**  
_Kristian: EdgeRatedR I bet you wouldn't try stealing anyone else woman.__  
_  
**Edge: CatalystWWE I...you know what I'm going to take a really hot shower**

_Kristian: EdgeRatedR Can I watch?_

**Edge: CatalystWWE NO!**

**Kristian: He doesn't know this, but I'm watching EdgeRatedR take a shower. #ImaCreep**


	3. Zombie Apocalypse

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Aaaadddaaaammmm!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE oh no!**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR If you hate me so much why reply?_

Edge: ** CatalystWWE When you bother me so much it's hard not to****  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Admit it, you love me.__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE I do not love you!****  
**  
Kristian: _OMG EdgeRatedR JUST PROPOSED TO ME!_

Punk: EdgeRatedR YOU'VE JUST CROSSED THE LINE! TROOPS, ATTACK!

Edge: ** CMPunk I didn't propose to her!****  
**  
Edge: **I don't know how but CMPunk and MATTHARDYBRAND keeps finding me. My soul is beaten.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR YES!__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE Yes what?**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Yes I'll marry you silly!__  
_  
Punk: EdgeRatedR You just don't know when to stop do you?

Punk: I guess CM Punk has to choke a bitch. #CauseImaThug

Kristian: _ CMPunk Yeah choke the shit outta him.__  
_  
Edge: **If anyone can here me, CALL 911!**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Silly woman stealer, no one can hear you. They can read you. #Retard**__**  
**_  
Kristian: _I just came from EdgeRatedR funeral. He had a good life._

Edge: ** CatalystWWE I'm still alive!**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR AAAAAH ZOMBIE!__  
_  
Punk: That asshole came back from the dead! Time to gather my Zombie Apocalypse weapons.

Matt: _**I thought EdgeRatedR was dead, but I see him walking down the street right now.**__**  
**_  
Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND I'M NOT DEAD!**

Punk: Found him...

Edge: **Holy...HEEEELP!****  
**  
Kristian: _Too bad EdgeRatedR was the only zombie. I guess the others are too scared of CMPunk.__  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE Thanks to you, your boyfriend just shot me in the leg with a crossbow!****  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR You're welcome._

Kristian: _I did a good deed today. My work here is done...for now.__ #UpUpAndAway _


	4. Edge's Fire Burning

Christian: Just heard about the twitter frenzy between CatalystWWE EdgeRatedR MATTHARDYBRAND and CMPunk. Hilarious.

Christian: Now that I think about it EdgeRatedR did try to hit on my wife.

_**Matt: EdgeRatedR WIFE STEALER!**__**  
**_  
Punk: EdgeRatedR So you couldn't control yourself huh? Had to go bigger?

_Kristian: EdgeRatedR CHEATER!__  
_  
Punk: He still didn't learn. I thought that crossbow would've stopped him. #Timetobringoutthebigguns

_Jeff: EdgeRatedR Wait man, Punk hit you with a crossbow?__  
_  
**Edge: JEFFHARDYBRAND Yes CatalystWWE LEAVE ME ALONE! CMPunk I Don't Want Her! MATTHARDYBRAND Fuck off Christian4Peeps What?!****  
**  
_Jeff: EdgeRatedR ...I knew he was evil...But cool! Can I see the wound?__  
_  
_**Matt: JEFFHARDYBRAND Don't talk to him Jeff! He might take your wife!**__**  
**_  
_Jeff: MATTHARDYBRAND Shut up Matt, I know what I'm doing...twitter name thief. -3-__  
_  
_Jeff: My wife just got stolen...by EdgeRatedR_

_Kristian: EdgeRatedR Why are you cheating on me? What did I ever do? CMPunk EDGE IS CHEATING ON ME!_

Punk: EdgeRatedR So you're going to take my woman...and then cheat on her? PREPARE TO DIE!

_Jeff: EdgeRatedR Run Edge Ruuuuuuuuuun!__  
_  
_**Matt: JEFFHARDYBRAND Jeff he just took your wife! You know what, go to your room!**__**  
**_  
_Jeff: MATTHARDYBRAND meanie!__  
_  
**Edge: Someone...please call 911!****  
**  
Random Fan: Somebody call 911 EdgeRatedR burning fire on deaths row oh whoa oh!

_Kristian: RandomCreepyFan OMG I LOVED THAT! Make another one!__  
_  
Random Fan: CatalystWWE Sorry, it's a one time thing.

_Kristian; RandomCreepyFan Don't be looking confused when I burst through your door with Hunter's sledge hammer. #CAUSEIMATHUG!_

**Edge: Slowly...dying...please...911****  
**  
Christian: EdgeRatedR You're slowly dying...have the phone in your hand...yet the first thing you do is update your Twitter?

Christian: Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only smart one in my group of friends.


	5. John Cena: Child Molester

_Kristian: I just came from the hospital. How the hell did EdgeRatedR end up there? I thought he died...slowly.__  
_  
Cena: CatalystWWE I took him there.

_Kristian: __JohnCena__How?! Damn it you should've let him die!_

Punk: JohnCena You always have to ruin our fun!

Cena: CatalystWWE CMPunk I have my ways, but it's all in a days work. #SuperCena

_Jeff: ...uuuh so #SuperCena saved Edge. How did he find him?_

Punk: JEFFHARDYBRAND Easy. He took the tracking device monitor from me.

_Jeff: CMPunk I hate you._

Punk: JEFFHARDYBRAND Don't worry the feelings mutual.

_**Shawn: CMPunk and JEFDHARDYBRAND Stop the hate...just love each other.**__**  
**_  
CMPunk: ShawnMichaels shut up Shawn.

_Jeff: ShawnMichaels Leave me alone Shawn._

_Kristian: JohnCena hey I don't have anyone to pick on..so I'll pick on you.__  
_  
CMPunk: CatalystWWE no...he's evil. EVIL!

_Kristian: CMPunk ssssshh I know what I'm doing._

_Kristian: JohnCena I wasn't going to take it this far but...those little_ _kids...what do you do with them?_

Cena: CatalystWWE What are you talking about?

_Kristian: JohnCena You have so many children that are fans it amazes me how you're not a pedophile eer rapist eer something._

Cena: CatalystWWE But I also have adult fans...and their parents are there so how will I molest them?

_Kristian: JohnCena you have your ways remember. You're #SuperCena_

Cena: CatalystWWE Im going to ignore you.

_Kristian: JohnCena No! Don't you dare. You know what, you need Jesus! LORD PLEASE HELP THIS NAIVE MAN. SAVE HIM FROM HIS CHILD MOLESTING WAYS!__  
_  
Punk: CatalystWWE Preach it, Lyst! Preach it!

_**Shawn: CatalystWWE it feels like I'm at church**__**  
**_  
_Kristian: ShawnMichaels Shut up Shawn, go check on Edge._

_**Shawn: Everybody I know are a bunch of bullies! I wish Hunter was here.**__**  
**_  
_Kristian: Please give your prayers to JohnCena he has a serious child molesting problem._

Random Fan: JohnCena's climbing through your window he's snatchin' your children up trynna rape 'em so hide yo kids hide yo wife and hide yo husband.

_Kristian: RandomCreepyFan You again...__  
_  
Random Fan: CatalystWWE Hi. :)

_Kristian: *Eye twitch* *Grabs Hunters Sledge Hammer* Excuse me while I pound RandomCreepyFan face in.__  
_  
Random Fan: CatalystWWE You'll never find me! I'm the ginger breads man brother.

_**Shawn: Anybody seen Hunters sledge hammer? He's going crazy without it.**_


	6. Pulling The Plug

Kristian: _Before he was a pedophile JohnCena was a thug #Shocker #TrueStoryBro_

Cena: CatalystWWE Just when I thought I got rid of you...

Edge: ** JohnCena She does that. Ignore you for days, make it feels like she doesn't exist and then BAM! She baaaack. **

Kristian:_ JohnCena EdgeRatedR You guys know you love me. _

Cena; CatalystWWE Nope. Wait! ...neeh nothing.

Edge: ** CatalystWWE Never in a million years. **

Kristian: _Ok serious love square going on. I'm turning into AJ. #KillMeNow _

Punk: JohnCena I've already taught Edge his lesson. I'm up for teaching you yours.

Cena: CMPunk Um. No, I'm fine man.

Punk: JohnCena Good, 'cause I was just thinking of many ways to kill with that chain and padlock of yours.

Edge:** I'm still in pain**.

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR and you're still in the hospital. _

Edge: ** CatalystWWE you're next to me, why are you tweeting? **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR I could ask you the same thing._

Edge: ** CatalystWWE Answer the question **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Honest to god truth? _

Edge: ** CatalystWWE No, I want a lie. Of course I want the truth!**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Hey! You can't choose both. Pick one._

Edge:** CatalystWWE Kristian! **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Adam. _

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Oh yeah ignore me. Wait... I'm right next to you're. _

Edge:** I hate my life. **

Punk: EdgeRatedR Good, you should.

Edge:** CMPunk You're one of the reasons why.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR Really?! I'm so proud of myself!

Punk: Once again I've made someone's Shit List. May this day bring forth great joy.

Cena: CMPunk Isn't being on someone's shit list a bad thing?

Punk: JohnCena Nope. Let's me know I really annoy someone. Since I know I'll just annoy them more. Now don't talk to me again, cursed one.

Edge: **God, someone please save me! I'm being attacked in the hospital bed. **

Christian:  EdgeRatedR HOW DO YOU FIND THE TIME TO TWEET WHEN YOU'RE IN DANGER?! PUT YOUR PHONE TO GOOD USE! #IDIOT! 

Edge:** Christian4Peeps don't yell at me. It's my birthday. **

Christian:  EdgeRatedR Whatever old man, you're going to loose your hearing soon anyway.__

Kristian:_ At last, the time has come to pull the plug on EdgeRatedR. A birthday present from me to you, brother. _

Matt. _** EdgeRatedR I'll build a memorial just for you. I'll call it "Adam Copeland: Stealer of Girlfriends Past...Present...and Some How the Future." **_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND Kristian was just playing, she's not going to pull the plug. **

Kristian: _ EgdeRatedR Uuuuh, who said I was kidding? _

Kristian: _Wow! I've never seen a injured person run that fast before! _


	7. Therapy Anyone

Edge: **Good news everyone I'm better and should be back on Haven soon.  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR No one cares. I gotta question. _

Edge:** CatalystWWE Whaaaaaaaat? **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Why are you so boring?_

Jeff: _ CatalystWWE Well that's easy. He puts up an act to make us think he's really boring..._

Matt: **_ CatalstWWE When in reality he'll steal you're woman (and man) faster than we could even say good bye._**

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND Oh now you've taken it too far. I would never steal someone's boyfriend.**

Kristain: _ EdgeRatedR You've stole mine...  
_  
CMPunk: I'm suddenly informed that somehow my body is being sold to Edge. Why?

Edge: **CMPunk Uuuh, I want nothing to do with your body.**

CMPunk: EdgeRatedR So whatcha sayin'? I'm not cute 'nuff for ya?

Edge: ** CMPunk What? No! I mean...yes! Wait!**

CMPunk: Not only does he want my woman but he wants me as well. I'm telling you now EdgeRatedR your weird 3some fantasy...not happening.

Kristian: _The roles has flipped. EdgeRatedR I have the Hulk...try laying a hand on Punk._

Shawn: **_*Pokes CMPunk in the face* Oh dear lord...*Get's in Punk's face* Your face is beautiful.  
_**  
Punk: ShawnMichaels Uuuuh...thanks?

Kristian: _ShawnMicheals Why? JohnCena Hulk, Attack Shawn!_

Cena: CatalystWWE I'm not in this...

Kristian: _ JohnCena You're no fun. That's why you're also boring.  
_  
Shawn: **_ CatalystWWE I have a Hunter. You won't like it when he's angry. He has Sledgie._**

Kristian: _ ShawnMichaels Like I'm scared of Hunt. I still gots his Sledge hammer from last time.  
_  
Shawn: **_ CatalystWWE So it was you!  
_**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Hey Adam. I'm back.  
_  
Shawn:**_ CatalystWWE DON'T IGNORE ME!_**

Kristian: _Oh no. I'm being attacked by Shawn. Watch how easily I can kick his old ass._

Shawn: **_ CatalystWWE I am not old!  
_**  
Kristian: _Blah, Blah, Blah. Shut. up. ShawnMichaels._

Shawn: **_Again. Everybody I know...are bullies._**

CMPunk No EdgeRatedR stay away from me! You can't steal my virginity. I'm only 34! Stop! Is this how Children feel when JohnCena rapes them?

Edge: **I am not trying to rape CMPunk. Idk what's wrong with him.**

Punk: My body and soul was man handled...#Fuckmylife.

Cena: I am not a child molester! Damn it CatalystWWE you're ruining my life.

Kristian: _JohnCena If you mean making it more interesting than yes...yes I am. #AllGoingAcordingToPlan_

Christian: Logging on to Twitter and finding your friend (who is a boy) is stealing someone's boyfriend...

Matt: **_ Christian4Peeps I'm telling you. He's going from girlfriend thief to wife thief to boyfriend thief. Next step is husband thief and possibly another John Cena_**.

Christian:  EdgeRatedR ShawnMichaels CatalystWWE JohnCena CMPunk MATTHARDYBRAND JEFFHARDYBRAND Uuuh...We need therapy. Like now. 


	8. We Didn't Choose This Life

Kristian: _ JohnCena didn't choose the rape life...the rape life chose him.  
_  
Punk: CatalystWWE Good one. Woulda thought of it myself.

Matt: **_ EdgeRatedR chose the woman stealer life...woman stealer life didn't want him._**

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND Now that just doesn't make sense.**

Christian:  EdgeRatedR Didn't choose the idiot life. The idiot life chose him.

Edge: ** Christian4Peeps How could you?! I thought we were best friends!**

Christian:  EdgeRatedR I didn't choose the best friend life. The best friend life chose me.

Kristian: _Ok everyone is over doing my 'I didn't choose..it chose me' thing. It was meant for Cena._

Christian: CatalystWWE it could also go for Adam too.

Kristian: _ JohnCena raped only 2 children today? I'm impressed._

Cena: CatalystWWE What if I told you...I didn't rape any kids today?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Then I would have to kill you for telling such a horrible lie._

Cena: CatalystWWE it's not a lie!

Kristian: _ JohnCena Oh yes it is. You can't go a day without at least touching a kid.  
_  
Punk: I haven't been on in a while so I'll just agree with anybody here.

Edge: ** CMPunk Great! So you agree that I'm not a woman stealer.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR Except for you.

Cena: CMPunk You're agreeing that I haven't touched or raped a kid today...or any day.

Punk: JohnCena And you.

Matt**_: Looking out of the window and seeing your brother attack Edge. Best sight in the world.  
_**  
Christian: I guess no one learned anything from our therapy session with Dr. Shelby.

Kristian: _Christian4Peep Of course not. The guy sucks. Why'd you choose him?_

Christian:  CatalystWWE Only person I could find...that would take in people like us. 

Punk: Christian4Peeps Whatchu sayin' boy? We're not smart 'nuff for anyone's liking?

Christian:  CMPunk that and we didn't choose the crazy life...the crazy life chose us.

Cena: Christian4Peeps I'm not crazy...just sayin'

Random Fan: Christian4Peeps Yeah, you guys didn't choose the awesome life...the awesome life chose you.

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan I thought I killed you._

Random Fan: CatalystWWE :D I'm a zombie. ;)

Punk: Did someone say zombie? Quick to the Zombie Apocalypse Weaponry Room!

Random Fan: Oh Sh...


	9. Toast of The Enemy

Kristian:_ I might sound really stupid right now but I just found out Randy Orton has a twitter -_- Meep.  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE don't worry. You sound stupid all the time.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR And you're still disrespecting my woman.

Edge:** CMPunk I'm not, I'm just stating facts. Can't run from the truth.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Stop being mean or Ima tell *Shines a flashlight under my chin and looks down evily* Randy \(^_^)z :D. Merp.  
_  
Edge: ** CatalystWWE What's Randy gonna do to me huh?**

Randy: ** EdgeRatedR Randy would RKO you through 20 announcer tables until you bleed and beg for mercy.**

Edge: ** RandyOrton ... **

Randy: ** EdgeRatedR Thought so. **

Kristian: _ RandyOrton That's right Randy! Shut him up like a ...bad viper?_

Edge: ** CatalystWWE I would say something but...**

Randy: ** EdgeRatedR I'm reading you...and watching you.**

Punk: RandyOrton This may be weird and you might say no. You can 'cause I don't want cha but wanna join the We Hate Edge group?

Randy: ** CMPunk I'll think about it. Who's in it?  
**  
Punk: RandyOrton Me, Matt, Jeff, Kristian, Shawn, Christian, Cena...

Randy: ** CMPunk Lots of people I hate huh? Sure, I'm in.**

Punk: CM Punk has formed an alliance with Randy Orton. First time for everything huh?

Kristian: _Heeeey! I found Randy first! Now everyone's trynna take him away from me. I loved you Randy, why?_

Randy: ** CatalystWWE I'm married.**

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Oh great. Another heart breaker. I would commence to make your life a living hell but..._

Randy: ** CatalystWWE Yeah. I know.**

Kristian: _ RandyOrton I mean with the way my birth certificate is set up...and the amount of people I have to annoy already..._

Randy: ** CatalystWWE Save the excuses. And what does your birth certificate has to do with anything?  
**  
Kristian: _Being told off by Randy Orton is not as fun as I thought it would be. D': He scares me._

Edge**: CatalystWWE Same here sister, same here.**

Christian: Great. Yet another person we have to bring to therapy. I think Dr. Shelby hates us. 

Punk: Free at last, free at last.

Matt: **_ CMPunk I thought I told you not to call me if you go to jail._**

Punk: MATTHARDYBRAND Ima thug, I don't listen to what people like you say. Besides you bailed me out anyway.

Matt: **_ CMPunk I know..._**

Cena: CMPunk So the police finally caught you for what you did to Adam?

Punk: JohnCena If by police you mean you then yeah. I hate you for that.

Cena: CMPunk I thought you already hated me.

Punk: JohnCena Well I hate you even more. I super hate you.

Cena: Super hate is Super Cena's weakness. #itsmykryptonite

Kristian: _ JohnCena So if I bring a bunch of children to your house...you wouldn't cave in and rape all of them.  
_  
Cena: CatalystWWE If you keep talking I'll rape you.

Kristian: _ JohnCena ...Uuuh well that escalated quickly. Ima take my chances though._

Kristian: _If being raped by Cena is what it takes to get him to spill that he's a child molester...the so be it.  
_  
Edge: ** JohnCena IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY LITTLE SISTER I SWEAR I WOULD KILL YOU!**

Punk: JohnCena For once I'm with Adam on this one. Touch her...I dare you to.

Random Fan: Awkwaaaaard.

Punk: RandomCreepFan I haven't forgotten about you either. I would kill you if you disrespect my woman again.

Random Fan: I don't die :) :P ;) #Jelly? #YouMadBro?

Punk: RandomCreepyFan Ok why the hell would I want jelly? I don't take toast from the enemy.

Punk: Toast from the enemy. It's evil and poisonous. Maybe I could make Adam and Cena some toast. Muwah hahahahhaha!


	10. Your Argument Is Invalid

Kristian:_ *smells the grosses funk in the world* *smells self* i smell beautiful *Looks at Adam's dogs* Alright which one of yous farted? _

Edge: ** CatalystWWE Hey, don't blame my dogs for your bad hygiene.**

Punk: EdgeRatedR Don't blame my woman for your farting dogs. CatalystWWE always smells beautiful.

Jeff: _ CatalystWWE I was the one who farted by the way..._

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND You're not even at Adam's house with me...

Matt: **_ CatalystWWE What are you doing at the enemy's house?_**

Kristian: _ MATTHARDYBRAND Well duh. He is my brother, I mean you'll understand you got Jeffro. Besides I have a plan._

Edge: ** CatalystWWE a plan? What's the plan?**

Edge: **I swear to god if CatalystWWE blows my house up...**

Randy: **_ EdgeRatedR You'll be a hobo._**

Punk: EdgeRatedR That and your dogs won't survive...don't worry we'll just give 'em to Yoshi.

Kristian: _ JohnCena CENA I FOUND ANOTHER KID THAT YOU COULD RAPE!_

Cena: Beginning of the end...

Kristian: _ JohnCena Don't be all depressed. Love yoooou! 3_

Cena: /3

Punk: JohnCena Do you want me to get the padlock and chain? 'Cause I would get the padlock and chain.

Cena: CMPunk Uh...No.

Punk: JohnCena Then stick with the children and stay away from Kristian.

Edge: **So that was her plan...**

Kristian: _Hey guys! Looky, I painted Adam a nice picture of himself...he doesn't seem too happy about it though._

Edge**: CatalystWWE Of course I'm not! You smudged Peanut Butter all over my bread spread!**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR ...Uuuh who said it was peanut butter?_

Edge**: CatalystWWE You. Did. NOT!**

Kristian: _Final words before I get killed? SAVE THE CHILDREN! Just call 1-800-little-Jimmy's-not-raped-by- JohnCena. You have the power to save the world_.

Cena: CatalystWWE I'm glad you're dying.

Punk: JohnCena Say your last prayers...

Cena: Great...juuuust great.

Randy: **_ CatalystWWE Why do you act so childish? You're a 28 year old professional wrestler. Don't you think it's time to grow up?_**

Kristian: _ RandyOrton -3- Says the guy who sleeps with not only one but FOUR teddy bears at night._

Randy: **_ CataylstWWE ...H-how'd you know about that?_**

Kristian: _ RandyOrton *rub hands together evily* I have my ways Randy...I have my ways._

Kristian: _Big bad Viper doesn't seem so venomous anymore. Does he?_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Hey, the day I stop being childish is the day you stop sleeping with teddy bears. Which is never. You're argument is invalid._

Randy: **_The secrets out. I'm going back to the cave I came from. Do not disturb._**


	11. Raping Babies Style

Kristian_: JohnCena's favorite song? RAPING BABIES STYLE! Aaayyyyyy little baby! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! Rape! RAPING BABIES STYLE!_

Cena: Those who read MiseryWWE's last tweet..that's not even a song. In fact I don't have a favorite song.

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Ayyyyyyyyy Sexy Lady!

Kristian _ RandomCreepyFan Aaaaaay Serious page stalker!  
_  
Random Fan: MiseryWWE How'd you know I've been on your page?

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan -_- I get informed when someone favorite and retweet my tweets._

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Oh...

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan I will look for you...I will find you...I will you beat you to a pulp with Triple H's Sledge Hammer. _

...

Edge: **Check out Haven tonight guys. I'm sure you'll like it...even though I'm only in like 4 small tiny stupid scenes. **

Kristian: _You know who I haven't messed with in a while...? _

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Adam, baby I have to tell you something._

Edge: ** MiseryWWE Before I ask what..don't call me baby. EVER Again.  
**  
Kristian: _EdgeRatedR Well...Uh...I'm prego...and it's your baby._

Edge: ** MiseryWWE How the hell do you know it's mine? With how many men you've been with...**

Punk: EdgeRatedR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Kristian: _ CMPunk Calm down...Jebus. EdgeRatedR Because...it's just a feeling. JohnCena No. You can't rape this baby.  
_  
Matt: **_ EdgeRatedR Not only did you steal Punks woman, but you impregnated her too? How low can you step?_**

Cena: MiseryWWE Damn it. I guess I'll just cross it off of my rape list...If I had one!

Christian: EdgeRatedR When I see you...you and I are going to have a very. VERY serious talk.

Randy: ** EdgeRatedR MiseryWWE that's gonna be one fucked up baby...**

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Shut up ya thumb sucking teddy bear lovin' jerk!_

Randy**: MiseryWWE Crazy, Over dramatic, Childish retard!  
**  
Kristian: _ RandyOrton Angry, Socially awkward, Unstable meanie! _

Randy: ** MiseryWWE I LOVE YOU!  
**  
Kristian: _ RandyOrton ..._

Randy: ** MiseryWWE Gotcha to shut up. Ha!**

Cena: Uhh. I hope RandyOrton knows that he's gonna pay for saying what he said.

Punk: My day has been horrible. But I guess killing Randy and Edge would make it a lot better. To the Killing Assholes for Taking My Woman room!

...

Randy: **Snubbles? Chuck Norris? Mr. Cow? Freddy Joe?! WHHHHHY? They didn't deserve to die this way!**

Punk: Ha. He even named all of them. Chuck Norris, Really? Too bad they had to die.

Edge: **I can never walk my dogs without getting attacked! Thanks you dumb dogs for being so protective.**

Punk: I love crossbows.


	12. Bon Voyage

Edge**: Forget about watching Haven guys. I'm not going to be on it and I know the only reason you watched it was because of me.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Arrogant much? Besides nobody cares_.

Edge: **Do you guys hear anything?...  
**  
Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Stop being an asshole.  
_  
Edge: **I love the smell of fresh blood in the morning...says no one ever.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR I'm telling mommy!_

Random Fan: EdgeRatedR MiseryWWE Wait! STOP THE PRESSES! How is she's pregnant with your baby when you're related?

Randy: **_I can't go a day without encountering an idiot...  
_****  
**Randy: **_ RandomCreepyFan *Face Palm* Idiot! MiseryWWE was just kidding!  
_****  
**Stalker: RandyOrton Omg! Randy! I LUV YUH SO MUCH I WON'T TEW HAV3 YUR BABIES! MAK3 MI YURS!

Randy: **_ RandyOrtonsBitch *You *Love *To *Your(s) *Me *Want if you can't spell I'm not marrying YOU. Ps. You spell Make and have with a E not a 3.  
_**_  
_Randy: **What did I tell you? #Idiots #Psychic   
**  
Edge: **Can we get back to what's important here? My mother is being called right this second...**

Punk: EdgeRatedR You got first world problems my enemy...

Kristian: _EdgeRatedR Oooo. You're in big trouble :P nah nay-nei neh neh!_

Christian: Ha walked in on Adam getting a spanking from his mom...HILARIOUS!

Punk: Wow. Heard those screams all the way in Chicago.

Randy: **_A moment of silence...is that crying and screaming I hear?  
_**  
Cena: What 39 year old still get's spankings...oh wait.

Adam: **My pride and my feelings hurt...  
**  
Jeff: _I know how you feel man. Matt still gives me whoopings._

Adam: ** JEFFHARDYBRAND Really?**

Jeff: _ EdgeRatedR Ha, nah. He gives me Whoppers. I loves Whoppers._

Kristian: _EdgeRatedR BUUUUURN!_

Christian: I got a picture of it...

Randy: **_Yup. Definitely saving that one._**

Punk: And Photo of The Year goes to...

Edge: **I'm moving to another country.**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Well I hope your butt recovers there nicely. P.S. You can't hide, what's inside._

Punk: EdgeRatedR Good. Now I don't have to worry about you wanting my body or trying to steal my woman anymore.

Edge**: CMPunk I never wanted your body!**

Random Fan: All EdgeRatedR wanted to do was love CMPunk's body….tonight's his lucky night we know they want it…

Punk: RandomCreepyFan I would never EVER give up my body to that woman thief

Edge: **It's official…I'm moving to Russia. Maybe I'll see Koslov **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Bon Voyage! I'll miss you!_

Kristian: _No I won't…. #ILIED!_


	13. When I Was A Carrot

Zack: EdgeRatedR Adam bro. You've turned into something I hate.

Edge: **ZackRyder And what could that possibly be?**

Zack: EdgeRatedR a Hoeski. Woo woo woo, you know it!

Edge: **If I'm not hated by one I'm hated by all. If I'm not hated by all...well I'm still hated by all.**

Kristian: _EdgeRatedR Haters will be haters. Don't let them get you down brotha! I still loves you._

Edge: **MiseryWWE Wow. For once something smart comes out of that mouth of yours.**

Kristian: _EgdeRatedR Did I say I love you? I meant I hate you...with a scorching hot passion._

Edge: **MiseryWWE Wait! No! I was just kidding! I love you too sista!**

Kristian: _I told a bitch I hate you...bitches love hate._

Cena: MiseryWWE Don't be a bully. Be a star.

Kristian: _JohnCena Shut up King Pedophile. Don't you have a rape list to attend to?_

Cena: MiseryWWE I don't have one!

Kristian: _JohnCena Exactly what you want me to think. You're still not raping my children so cross them off!_

Cena: MiseryWWE You don't have any children.

Kristian;_ JohnCena I know and with you around I'm proud to say I'm not having any._

**#WhenIWasACarrot Trending world wide**

Randy:_ **How is it physically possible to ever be a carrot?**_

Kristian: _RandyOrton Well. #WhenIWasACarrrot...haha jk I was never a carrot. I was a potato :)_

Cena: MiseryWWE Retard...

Punk: JohnCena Chains and Padlock...

Kristian:_ JohnCena Mind your Business. I was talking to Randy.-_-_

Randy: _**MiseryWWE Actually he took the words right out of my mouth.**_

Kristian:_ ...I'm not a retard...am I?_

Edge:** MiseryWWE Who told you that?**

Kristian: _EdgeRatedR Thumb Sucker and Rapist Thug._

Edge: **RandyOrton JohnCena You guys are my heroes!**

Kristian: _You guys are just jealous that you were never a fruit or veggie in the past life. You were all toilets. #PotatoLife_

Randy:_** People just don't get it do they?**_

Randy:_** MiseryWWE Let's have a little Randy Orton lesson huh?**_

Kristian: _RandyOrton Ok! :D_

Randy: _**MiseryWWE Good. Ok now listen very closely...come closer...PEOPLE CAN NEVER BE INANIMATE OBJECTS! Now what did you learn?**_

Kristian: _RandyOrton That you're a bitter old man with no kind of imagination. As well as a potato hater. RASICT! #HatersGonnaHate_

Randy: _**#Facepalm forget it! I'm done trying to help.**_

Punk: Those idiots don't know that #Wheniwasacarrot is a One Direction joke...

Cena: CMPunk And how would you know this?

Punk: JohnCena I do my research rapist. Maybe you should start paying more attention to what kids are listening to instead of trying to molest them.

Cena: CMPunk this has nothing to do with your woman being a retard

Punk: JohnCena You're already in the hospital I would gladly extend your time being there. She is a potato I saw the family photo!

Cena: CMPunk If you say so...

Christian: JohnCena EdgeRatedR CMPunk RandyOrton MiseryWWE MATTHARDYBRAND JEFFHARDYBRAND ShawnMicheals So obviously this whole not seeing Dr. Shelby thing isn't working out...we're going to see him tomorrow.


	14. ADHD and Canada Dry

Kristian: _So. One day I wanted to get myself a cold Canada Dry..._

Cena: MiseryWWE What...are you talking about?

Kristian: _But then I saw JohnCena...in a ally..._

Cena: MiseryWWE Oh boy here we go...

Kristian: _ JohnCena grabbed some little boy! _

Cena: MiseryWWE Please...shut up.

Kristian: _And I Said "Oh lord Jesus he's a rapist!" I didn't help that kid or nothing Jesus...I ran for my life! _

Cena: MiseryWWE What...the...hell?

Randy: _** JohnCena you do realize every time you reply you're making her add on to the story?**_

Cena: RandyOrton Crap...

Kristian: _I got ADHD, ain't nobody got time for that!_

Randy _** MiseryWWE What happened after that? #Trolling**_

Cena: RandyOrton NO!

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Oh, I went back to getting myself a Canada Dry...but I saw a unicorn and drove away on it..._

Cena: RandyOrton What have you done?!

Kristian: _...Canada Dry does NOT taste like Canada by the way...and my unicorn does NOT poop rainbows and puppies #Yuk _

Edge**: I question if I'm actually related to MiseryWWE or if my mom has been playing some sick joke on me for 28 years...**

Randy: _** EdgeRatedR It's not a joke**_.

Edge: ** RandyOrton Feels like it...**

Randy: _** EdgeRatedR It's not. But this is. Watch. **_

Randy: _**Hey MiseryWWE. **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Yeeees you beautiful thumb sucking teddy bear lover yoooou? :D _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE You're not my sister!**_

Kristian: _*Heartbreak* Randy's...not my brother?... :'(_

Randy: _** EdgeRatedR See, easy. **_

Punk: Randy Orton the official breaker of bad news.

Matt: _**Oh goody. RandyOrtonI need you to tell Jeff that I don't have any more Whoppers.**_

Jeff: _Hey RandyOrton I need you to tell Matt that I accidentally broke his favorite game. _

Kristian: _WHO WANTS TO GET ME A CANADA MOIST?! _

Cena: MiseryWWE ...you mean Dry? Canada Dry, Right?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Stop correcting me I know what I said._

Cena: MiseryWWE But...forget it explain please.

Kristian: _ JohnCena I want a Canada Moist because I think I couldn't taste Canada in Canada Dry...'cause it's dry. _

Cena: MiseryWWE Canada isn't a taste Kristian, it's a country.

Kristian: _ JohnCena Your argument is invalid. It's a taste and the country of Canada has a taste. Now go back to molesting that little boy from the ally. _

Edge: **Yup. This is some sick joke.**

Randy: _** EdgeRatedR I feel ashamed for you...**_

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR RandyOrton JohnCena CMPunk...Bacon :P ;) :) :D __;D The country, not the food._

Randy: _**My faith in humanity? Gone. **_

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Bacon isn't a country...it's a food.

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan When your city is in ashes, you have my permission to die. #BaneMomment_

Kristian: _RandomCreepyFan Actually I have a better idea...ZOMBIIIIEEEEE! _

Punk: Zombie Apocalypse room here I come!

Kristian: _ RandomCreepFan When Punk finds you, you have my permission to die._


	15. Birthday Wishes

Kristian: _Happy birthday to me! I am officially 29 years old today. Yay. _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Hooray, you're one year closer to your death. **_

Cena: MiseryWWE Congratz. You've managed to survive another year on earth. How? Nobody knows.

Edge: ** MiseryWWE Send me some cake! **

Kristian: _For my birthday. I shall make 29 wishes. Proceeding with number 1) A cellar filled with thousands of boxes of Canada Moist. _

Cena: MiseryWWE It's Dry Kristian, Canada Dry.

Kristian: _ JohnCena Ah whatever. Anyway number 2) A big comfy bed with RandyOrton laying without a shirt ;). _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE That's never gonna happen. Never.**_

Punk: RandyOrton MiseryWWE It better not happen!

Kristian: _Bet it would be better if I had teddy bears...which brings me to wish number 3) On that bed with RandyOrton there must be rose peddles teddy bears...And a unicorn_

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Now you're talking...**_

Punk: RandyOrton Stay anyway from that bed! Don't go towards the bed Randall! Noooo!

Kristian: _Wish number 4) I wish JohnCena would stop molesting children. The world would be a much safer place to have babies then. _

Cena: MiseryWWE I was waiting for you to make that wish...just didn't know it's come so soon.

Kristian: _Wish number 5) EdgeRatedR will finally take me on our honeymoon and when we come back get down & dirty with CMPunk. _

Punk: MiseryWWE Wait, what?! NO!

Edge: ** MiseryWWE ...**

Random Fan: Finally! I'm 100% Rated R Punk fan!

Punk: RandomCreepyFan I will shoot you with my crossbow boy!

Kristian: _Omg CHOCOLATE CAAAAAAAKE! Look at all that icing!_

Matt: _** MiseryWWE What about your birthday wishes?**_

Kristian: _*wipes cake off face* Oh, oh yeah...Thanks MATTHARDYBRAND. _

Kristian: _Wish number 16) WORLD DOMINATION!_

Randy: _** MiseryWWE If you wanna rule the world learn how to count first...I don't wanna be overruled by an idiot.**_

Kristian: _Wish Number 29) RandyOrton will be mine at last. We'll both rule the world._

Randy: _**I refuse to rule the world with a retard, opt me out.**_

Christian:  MiseryWWE Out of all those wishes...none of them are never gonna come true. #JustSayin

Kristian: _ Christian4Peeps First you steal my name, now you wanna rip my dreams apart?! DREAM CRUSHER! May this day bring forth hell to you. #Cursed! _

Christian:  MiseryWWE Actually you took my name...

Kristian: _Time to test out the new crossbow and sledge hammer I got today._

Kristian: _ Christian4Peeps DIE, BITCH!_

Christian: Well, guess who has to go to the hospital now. 

Kristian_: -_- No one ruins my birthday... RandyOrton come, let's go find that bed of ours ;)._

Randy: _**God, if you're real and if you can hear me and know my situation. Please help me. #SOS**_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Not only is it Kristian's birthday but it is also mine! So this one was sorta special I guess? Yes? No?**


	16. What Would Kristian Do?

Randy: _** CMPunk Nothing happened yesterday between MiseryWWE and I if you wanted to know. **_

Punk: RandyOrton Really?

Randy: _** CMPunk Haha No! We stayed up all night...playing video games...**_

Edge: ** MiseryWWE if you become prego you know who baby it is...**

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR What the hell? All RandyOrton and I did last night was play video games and bear wrestled...right Randy? _

Randy: _** EdgeRatedR Yeah. She's right. **_

Matt: _** RandyOrton Oh. For a moment there I thought you were a woman stealer too. **_

Randy: _** MATTHARDYBRAND And what if I was? **_

Matt: _**RandyOrton Oh...uh...I would...uh...give you a high five to congratulate you! Haha, nice job buddy! :S **_

Randy: _**Ah. I still scare people. Great. **_

Kristian: _The best kind of soda...Canada Moist. _

Cena: MiseryWWE Oook. Totally random.

Kristian: _ JohnCena it's the ADHD I ca...BIGFOOOOOOOOT! _

Randy: _**So. I just found a suspicious looking teddy bear in the middle of the street...then a big dumb monster truck came. **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton In times like this you have to stop and ask yourself. WWKD? What Would Kristian Do? _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Do I want to know what Kristian would do? **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Yeah. I would sexy dance in the middle of the street...then maybe a unicorn would come and stop the truck. _

Cena: MiseryWWE You're going to kill that man.

Kristian: _ JohnCena No I'm not watch. RandyOrton do it! _

Randy: _**Well at least the truck stopped...no unicorn though.**_

Cena: MiseryWWE You have problems...and last time I checked I'm not your friend so why do I talk to you so often?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Thanks. :) So do you. And why do you talk to me? Huh? You have to like me or something. _

Cena: MiseryWWE Nope. I just get so bored I have nothing to do with my life...even then I wouldn't talk to ya but you sure do pop the hell up don't cha?

Edge: ** JohnCena Oh my gosh...you know my whole life story! **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR JohnCena I'm sure we've already been through this. You guys both love me. _

Kristian: _They love me ;) _

Randy: _**The track diver put me in a straightjacket...currently I'm tweeting with my nose...in a insane asylum. **_

**Thanks to everybody who said happy birthday to me yesterday. I really appreciate it. I'm surprised at how many Canada Moist supporters I got…well Kristian got them but wow it must be that popular.**


	17. Sheamus is missing!

Kristian: _I wonder how Randy's doing. Hmm I wonder if he made any new friends...if so I wanna meet them._

Randy: _** MiseryWWE This is all you're fault you know? **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton How? ... like I already don't know the answer._

Randy: _** MiseryWWE WWKD? Huh? You're insane you're the one who should be in this straightjacket and insane asylum. **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Two things. One...How are you Tweeting? And two...I'm not the one who hears voices_.

Randy: _** MiseryWWE My nose! And I don't really hear voices!**_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Oh so all those times I caught you talking to yourself..._

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Shut up. Leave me alone. **_

Kristian: _Ha! Randy does hear voices! _

Cena: MiseryWWE What made you think...wait why am I still talking to you?

Kristian: _ JohnCena 'Cause you love me. _

Cena: MiseryWWE I'm pretty sure I hate you.

Kristian: _ JohnCena You want the digits?_

Cena: MiseryWWE And this is where the conversation ends.

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND I need you do to me a favor **

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Does it involve you trying to take my woman again? **_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND No...**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Does it involve you trying to rape my brother? **_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND No...**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Then sure what is it? **_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND I need you to find a way to beat Shawn into telling the truth about him and Hunters relationship...**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Alright there's a lot of things wrong about this request. **_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND Just do it! **

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR How about instead of beating on an old man I tell you?**_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND Neh. I prefer you to beat him...you know what I'll do it myself. **

Matt: _** ShawnMichaels RUN SHAWN RUUUUUUUN! **_

Kristian: _ JohnCena oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Don't go to sleep tonight._

Cena: MiseryWWE I'm going to sleep tonight.

Punk: JohnCena What the hell were you planing on doing to my woman?!

Cena: CMPunk Oh my...nothing!

Punk: JohnCena Suuure!

Shawn: **What did I ever do to deserve such cruelty?! **

Edge: **Haha got 'em. **

Kristian: _Soo. Today I went out with WWESheamus...it was snow outside aaaand I lost him. _

Punk: MiseryWWE How the hell did you...wait never mind.

Punk: Someone post missing signs on light poles!

Randy: _**WWE SUPERSTAR SHEAMUS MISSING. FLAMING READ HAIR PALE SKIN. IF FOUND...well you might get Brogue Kicked...**_

Cena: Great. Now he's gonna be posted on the back of a milk carton.

Punk: JohnCena That's really ironic...

Sheamus: MiseryWWE HOW THE! IM STANDING NEXT TO YOU!

Kristian: _*looks to my side* Oh...never mind guys I found him._

Sheamus: I'm never hanging out with MiseryWWE again.

Shawn: **So everyone's forgetting about me? Hello tied up in EdgeRatedR's basement...hello? Anyone? **

**So I was browsing around on my twitter when I came across this tweet from Zack Ryder: " Shhhh. EdgeRatedR loves purple pants." I thought it was adorable and kinda weird since I'm making this story with tweets like that. Just wanted to say that.**


	18. Krismas Eve

Kristian: _IT'S KRISMAS TOMORROW! _

Cena: MiseryWWE Uuuh? It's Christmas.

Kristian: _ JohnCena No! It's Krismas. _

Kristian: _Can't wait to get my presents. I expect one from all my hoes. That means you JohnCena RandyOrton MATTHARDYRAND JEFFHARDYBRAND CMPunk and WWESheamus_

Randy: MiseryWWE Kristian, you don't deserve any presents from me.

Kristian: _ RandyOrton What? Why nooooot?! _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Let me put this really simple...BECAUSE YOU PUT ME IN A NUT HOUSE?! **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton I didn't. Besides I think you need the help. Especially when you lash out like that. #TemperTemper! _

Cena: MiseeyWWE I don't even like you sooooo

Kristian: _ JohnCena That's not what you were sayin' last night. ;)_

Punk: Dafuq I just read?!

Punk: JohnCena Uh. WHAT THE HELL?!

Punk: That's it I was going to wait until after Krismas but he has urged me to pull this out #SuperMegaCrossbow

Cena: CMPunk Christmas!

Edge: **All I's a want for Christmas is for ShawnMichaels to tell me his little secret! **

Shawn: **I'm trapped in the closet!**

Matt: _** ShawnMichaels Still? Wow.**_

Sheamus: MiseryWWE You're not gettin' anything from me fella.

Kristian: _ WWESheamus *Faints* _

Sheamus: Um, alright?

Punk: Proper use of Dafuq? When something strange happens...which seems to be everyday.

Randy: _**I just realized I'm not getting out of here anytime soon...I'm trapped for life. Thanks MiseryWWE**_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Consider it an early Kristmas present. JohnCena I know what I want. Canada Mosit! _

Cena: MiseryWWE because I hate you so I'll give you Canada Dry.

Kristian_: JohnCena Since I love you so I'll even throw in a small child...most likely a boy. I know you like those. _

Cena: You know what? She's not getting anything.

Zack: Sssh. EdgeRatedR Luke's purple pants. **[Actual quote]**

Edge: ** ZackRyder You told everyone my secret?! HOW COULD YOU?!**

Zack: EdgeRatedR You're a hoeski bro. #WWWYKI

Zack: EdgeRatedR And Shawn told me to tell. #BroskisBeforeHoeskis

Edge: **Where's that sledge hammer Kristian got for her Birthday? Hmm. **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR No! you're gonna get on the naughty list...wait you already are. Never mind, proceed. _

Edge**: MiseryWWE Wait, how'd you know I'm on the naughty list? **

Kristian: _Damn. I didn't wanna tell anybody this..._

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR 'Cause I'm Santa Claus. Ho ho ho mother fuckers. _

Jeff: _*Runs to Adam's house* SANTA SANTA SANTA! *Sits on lap* OK! I want Skittles, Whoppers, My own action figure, and Matt to stop nagging me! _

Kristian: _ MATTHARDYBRAND GET JEFFRO! _

Matt: _** JEFDHARDYBRAND How the hell did you run from North Carolina to wherever Adam lives so fast? Get back down here! **_

Jeff: _-3- I hope MattHardy is on the naughty list._

Kristian: _MY LEG! Forget it! I'm not Santa anymore._

Matt: _**No Santa? NO CHRISTMAS! **_

Jeff: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Zack: NO CHRISTMAS?! WHHHYYYY?!

Sheamus: Hm. I really don't care...at least they won't mistake me for a snowman.

Randy: _**Santa isn't real dumb asses! And Im glad there's no Christmas. If I can't have Christmas nobody can. **_

Punk: Fuck. Randy stole Christmas again.

Kristian: _ RandyOrton You know stealing Christmas isn't nice? This is the 3 year in a row! _

Randy: _**Forget it. I'm breaking out of this place! First place I'm going is to MiseryWWE place.**_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton I'll be waiting._

Kristian:_ I'm getting a early Krismas present from Randy Don't worry guys I will restore Christmas and make more than his heart grow 3 sizes ;)_

**Late Christmas/Christmas Eve chapters…**


	19. Kristmas

Kristian: _Ya know. Randy didn't show last night. Poopy face. _

Punk: MiseryWWE Oh, he got shot with a tranquilizing gun.

Cena: CMPunk How would you know that?

Punk: JohnCena 'Cause I'm the one that shot him.

Randy: _** CMPunk I'm sensing a smile behind that tweet. **_

Punk: RandyOrton Oh there is Randall, there is.

Randy_**: CMPunk I'd be happy to wipe that stupid smile off! **_

Kristian: RandyOrton Temper Temper! Geez you already stole Krismas!

Randy: _**I DID NOT STEAL CHRISTMAS! **_

Cena: The Randy Who Stole Christmas...hmm I think Mick Foley would make good money on that book.

Kristian: _ JohnCena I think a small amount of my personality is rubbing off on you. *tear tear* I'm so proud of myself! _

Cena: Gotta kill myself before it goes full affect.

Edge: ** JohnCena If ya want Shawn is getting lonely in the b-Crap! HEEEEELP!**

Christian: So I'm guessing by this time 'round Hunter finally found Edge.

Kristian: _ Christian4Peeps Sup name thief. How's recovering going? _

Christian:  MiseryWWE Good actually. 

Kristian: _Christian4Peeps Good to know. :) _

Kristian: _ WWESheamus Go to the mall with me! GO TO THE MALL WITH ME! _

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Yeah, sorry. Can't do that.

Kristian: _ WWESheamus I would rip your arm out and beat you with it and maybe just maybe drag ya outta the house by your hair. _

Sheamus: Ruthless. I like that.

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Fine it's a date.

Kristian: _ WWESheamus Make sure you wear a pretty dress. _

Shawn: **I'm free! I can run I can sing I can...DANCE! All thanks to Hunter! **

Edge: **Can't feel my legs...or my arms...**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Good. You deserve it! **_

Matt: _**for a second I thought I would have to call The Shield. #Injustice**_

Edge: ** MATTHARDYBRAND I'm surprised you even know who The Shield is.**

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR I can say the same to you old man/woman stealer.**_

Kristian: _Crap. Uh...it happened again. He's gone! _

Punk: Oh well. Guess we'd have to plan a funeral now.

Cena: MisertWWE How could you loose a person...not once but TWICE?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Shut up. We were at the mall and we walked past this store filled with everything white I wanted to go in...that's where I lost him. _

Randy: _** MisertWWE That makes no sense but he's somewhere in that store. **_

Cena: MiseryWWE Call security.

Kristian: _SECURITY! SECURITY!_

Randy: _** MisertWWE *face palm* NOT THROUGH TWITTER YA IDIOT! THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU!**_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton They can watch! *turns around* SECU- Oh..._

Sheamus: Yeeeah I'm never hanging out with MiseryWWE again. I'm Serious this time.

Christian: Great. Another week in this dump. Hooray!

Kristian: _MERRY MOTHER FUCKING KRISMAS!_


	20. New Years

Randy: _**New year, fresh start. #ImFree! **_

Kristian: _Fuck. They're stupid enough to set free someone insane! _

Randy: _** MiseryWWE You should've been locked up not me. I told you that. **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Wait Who song goes "I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me..." ?_

Randy: _** MiseryWWE ... **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Ha, I win. Happy New Year by the way. _

Randy: _**Oh right. Happy New Years! And my first resolution. No talking to MiseryWWE**_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton hahaha. That's a bad thing. I'll make you talk to me one way or another. _

Randy: _**Starting now. **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Fine be like that I always got JohnCena! :P ha. _

Cena: MiseryWWE No you don't. Told ya I'm not your friend. Besides that was my resolution too.

Kristian: _ JohnCena You're talking to me...so you're my friends.._

Cena: MiseryWWE then I guess I'll just stop talking to you huh?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Ugh. Fine forget ya. _

Kristian: _ CMPunk I'm bored! _

Punk: MiseryWWE Sorry I'm busy polishing my weaponry. My New Year's resolution was to have a better army and weaponry for attacks.

Kristian:_ EdgeRatedR WWESheamus Lemmie guess. _

_You guys aren't gonna talk to me either? _

Edge: ** MiseryWWE With how you are there's no way of getting around you...which everyone should know.**

Kristian:_ EdgeRatedR Then..._

Edge: ** MiseryWWE I want to recapture Shawn...he still haven't told me his secret. Starting now**.

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Eeh. I'll think about it...

Kristian:_ WWESheamus what if I made my New Years resolution to never lose you again? _

Sheamus: MiseryWWE I'm still not buying it...so ima go elsewhere.

Kristian: _Looks like I have no one to hang out with now..._

Random Fan: MiseryWWE I bet it's because 1 you're annoying and 2 you'll probably lose them...like you lost WWESheamus

Kristian: _Oh hell no. RandomCreepyFan you're more annoying than a Where's Waldo pic, shut up. _

Random Fan: RandomCreepyFan You're more annoying than TV Commercials and clothes tag.

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan You're more annoying that Vicki, Michael Cole, Paul Heyman, and Mike "The Miz" combined! _

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Good one. You're more annoying than...than...hmm

Kristian: _ RandomCreepyFan Ha! I won beyoooootch!_

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Fine, I'll leave you alone. That's my New Year's resolution

**#MyWishIn2013 Trending**

Kristian:_#MyWishIn2013 Hmm. A big bed with RandyOrton JohnCena CMPunk and WWESheamus in it...wait for it...Naked. Yes. _

Randy: _**That Kristian ( MiseryWWE) will somehow disappear from the face of the earth #mywishin2013**_

Cena: #MyWishIn2013? Kristian will somehow become less...you know...

Punk: EdgeRatedR will finally give up on trying to take my body and stealing my girlfriend. #Mywishin2013

Edge:** I want ShawnMicheals to tell me that stupid secret already...I WILL know that secret. #Mywishin2013**

Jeff: _ MATTHARDYBRAND Would stop being stuck up and let me be EXTREME! #MYWISHIN2013_

Matt: _** EdgeRatedR Will stop his woman stealing ways. #mynewyears2013**_

Randy: _**Wait wait wait! Did anyone read MiseryWWE's wish?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton *Covers mouth* Sssh ssh sssh, you won't feel a thing...it'll be all over soon. #Raped_

Cena: I'm gonna use Punk's word here...Dafuq?

Cena: MiseryWWE The hay? You're a rapist now? Not me?

Kristian:_ JohnCena No. Randy wanted it...besides I thought you weren't talking to me so don't worry about it. _

Randy:___**...it will never happen again...it will never happen again...**_

Kristian: _It's ok RandyOrton. It will happen again. But for now ask JohnCena how to calm down afterwards...in the meantime _

Kristian: _ WWESheamus Stephan! Come over! _

Sheamus: ... MiseryWWE Fine. Don't lose me.

Kristian: _ WWESheamus...I'll try not. Anyway I'm at Adam's house. _

Edge: ** MiseryWWE How did you get into my house?! **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR Your dogs let me in...they love me more than they love you. Just like mommy. _

Edge: ** MiseryWWE First of all you tried to eat them so they're scared of you! Secondly there's no way they could let- you broke in didn't you? **

Kristian: _ EdgeRatedR You have a big pile of glass waiting for ya... _

Kristian: _oh yeah... EdgeRatedR and you have a few surprises as well..._

Edge: **She better not go anywhere near my room...**

Kristian: _heeheehee. Such a beautiful work of art! This is starting off to be a great year. _


	21. Kristian's Cheating!

Kristian: _ RandyOrton Hey. Um. I need you to steal Punk away from me..._

Kristian_: RandyOrton Randy please it's important! _

Kristian_: RandyOrton RANDY! RAAAAAAAAANDY! _

Kristian_: RandyOrton I'm not gonna leave you alone until you reply or at least mention back. _

Kristian_: RandyOrton Bitch I will put you back in the nut house! _

Kristian_: RandyOrton Maybe break into your house like Hunter...but way cooler than Hunter...Hunter doesn't belong on this earth. _

Kristian_: RandyOrton I like pie :3 _

Kristan_: RandyOrton Wanna see something funny? O3O. It's a fishy! _

Kristian_: RandyOrton wait...what was I asking before? Oh yeah. _

Kristian_: RandyOrton HELP ME YOU FUCKING BUTT CHEEK! (You have very nice ones by the way (;) _

Randy: **_Oh my fucking god...This is sooo breaking my New Years revolution _**

Randy: _** MiseryWWE Huh? Why? **_

Kristian: _ RandyOrton I wanna see some CM Punk/Randy Orton action. It'd be sexy..._

Punk: MiseryWWE Request, denied.

Kristian: _Ugh fine I'm just gonna say it! _

Kristian: _ CMPunk I'm cheating on you with WWESheamus! _

Punk: MiseryWWE WHAT?!

Sheamus: WHAT?

Sheamus: MiseryWWE WHAT?!

Edge: **What a twist! Thought she was gonna say my name. Phew. **

Punk: WWESheamus I am going to KILL you! #ThisTimeImSerious!

MATTHARDYBRAND Form the troops!

Matt:_** CMPunk Sir Yes Sir! **_

Matt: **_Yay a new woman stealer! _**

Kristian: _Hahahaha. Suckers. _

Cena: MiseryWWE You're playing your games again?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Thought you weren't gonna talk to me. But yeah. _

Cena: MiseryWWE Well I already broke it the first day I made it. And why?

Kristian: _ JohnCena Stephan pissed me off. And it keeps things interesting...people read these ya know. _

Randy: People who had lost their minds...

Kristian:_ RandyOrton I wasn't kidding about the whole CM Punk/ Randy Orton thing though...that would be hot. _

Matt: **_ CMPunk The troops are gather and is currently surrounding the woman Stealers house. _**

Punk: MattHardy Great. FIRE!

Sheamus: There goes my house...

Kristian: _ WWESheamus Well look on the bright side. You're a hobo now! Hobos are awesome. _

Kristian:_ I like hobos ^_^ :3 :) (\(^.^)/)_

**Ok guys. I'm gonna start taking request for who you'd want Kristian or anybody else on here to bother next. I just need some new fresh people...aren't these guys getting a little boring? So. Who lives do you want to 'ruin' or at least make a it a living hell? The choice is yours. :) **


	22. Cody's Mustache and AJ: The New Hoeski

Kristian: I just...wanna...

Cena: MiseryWWE Just wanna what?

Kristian: TOUCH CodyRhodesWWE's MUSTACHE!

Cena: Hm. Like Santino trying to touch McGillicuttys beard.

Kristian: JohnCena it's like a squirrel crawled on his lip and died! IT'S SO CUTE!

Randy: MiseryWWE You're fucked up.

Kristian: RandyOrton Not as fucked up as you! Haha CodyRhodesWWE LET ME TOUCH THE 'STACHE BRO!

Cena: CodyRhodesWWE Oh no! CODY RUN! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

Cody: MiseryWWE No one and I mean no one! Touches this mustache. But me.

Cena: CodyRhodesWWE And now you're life is ruined...forever.

Kristian: CodyRhodesWWE Oh we'll see about that. Hehehehe.

Zack: Bros.I found a new hoeski. EveMarieTorres You're lucky because WWEAJLee took your place. #WWWYKI

AJ: ZackRyder I am not a hoeski! Whatever that is...

Kristian: I have a feeling someone needs to be put into their place...

Kristian: WWEAJLee who was the person who went with Punk (MY MAN!) D. Bryan Kane Cena (MY HOE!) and now Dolph all in one year?

AJ: MiseryWWE Oh and you're better? All those guys you've 'claimed'

Kristian: WWEAJLee If you haven't noticed it was all just for jokes. Haha laugh it up. But uh. You went all the way didn't cha? #HoeskiOfTheYear

Randy: CHICK FIIIIGHT!

Punk: Somebody get me a chair, cold Pepsi and popcorn!

Cena: Shit just got real!

Kristian: WWEAJLee Just saying. If you lay a finger on Sheamus or Randy shit is gonna get real. Now back to what I was gonna do..

Kristian: CodyRhodesWWE I'm coming over. And I WILL pet your dead squirrel!

Cody: MiseryWWE You so had a short attention span...

Kristian: CodyRhodesWWE Whatever. I'll bring cake. I like cake.

Cody: MiseryWWE My point has been proven.

Cody: TedDiBiase I bet 50 bucks she's gonna get caught up in something and completely forget about this...

Randy: MiseryWWE Hey. Why don't you come over to my house?

Kristian: RandyOrton REALLY?!

Randy: MiseryWWE No. Run along to Cody's. Pet the 'stache for me.

Kristian: I was supposed to go to Cody's wasn't I? Huh. Oh well to busy playing House with The dogies and Stephan.

Kristian: WWESheamus The dogs are going to die. There's no way around it!

Sheamus: MiseryWWE But Dr. House you have to try!

Kristian: WWESheamus No. I'm sorry EdgeRatedR They're gonna die...Now...WHO WANTS COOKIES?!

Cody: Alright TedDiBiase Cough it up!

Ted: Crap. Well it's ok! I got a lot more money where that come from. #IComeFromMoney #MillionDollarSon

**Wow there was a lot of requests. Ultimately AJ Lee got the most. I was surprised at that and the tie between Wade Barrett, Seth Rollins and Cody Rhodes. Don't worry they'll all be involved including everybody else in some way. Thanks for the requests they really helped. **


	23. Sexual Harassment Leads to Marriage?

Kristian: You know what. I feel like sexually harassing somebody...

Cena: Shit. Everybody run and hide!

Kristian: WWERollins Seeeeeeth! Anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?

Seth: MiseryWWE Uh. Do I know you?

Kristian: WWERollins You don't have to know me to know that you're sexy. ;)

Seth: MiseryWWE Don't wink at me. I want to know the person who calls me sexy...otherwise I'm not sexy.

Kristian: WWERollins I like guys with two toned hair. ;)

Seth: MiseryWWE Uh. Okay. That's cool?

Seth: Help?

Roman: WWERollins You do realize you're being harassed right?

Seth: WWERomanReigns I'm being what?!

Roman: WWERollins You. Are. Being. HARASSED! Dumb fuck.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns You know. I like guys with big muscles and tattoos. ;)

Roman: MiseryWWE That's nice. Hey do me a favor and keep away from my boy? Don't want him to catch your dumbness...he's dumb enough.

Randy: Somebody. Please give a round of applause for WWERomanReigns. That kid brought back hope to the society.

Kristian: Hm. Seth and I are both retarded. WWERollins Hey! Let's get married!

Roman: MiseryWWE You're pretty dumb too aren't cha? What did I tell you?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns That you like pie. And that you think I'm beautiful. 'Cause you know, you're kinda in love with me.

Roman: MiseryWWE Only in your sick mind.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Why of course I would marry you.

Kristian: It's official. I'm marrying both Seth and Roman.

Dean: WWEMisery But Roman and Seth...they're...mine. besides are you with Punk? And Sheamus? And like two other people?

Kristian: TheDeanAmbrose Yeeeeah. Doesn't matter. Your 'boys' are sexy I will proceed to take them...

Kristian: Hey everybody! I'm stealing TheDeanAmbrose's boyfriends!

Roman: Wait second. Did Dean just say I was his boyfriend? Correction. I belong to no one!

Randy: Seriously! This guy WWERomanReigns Deserves a award!

Seth: I do NOT belong to TheDeanAmbrose! ... I'm getting married anyway.

Roman: WWERollins you're kidding me right? You're really marrying MiseryWWE?

Kristian: WWERollins Really? You accept my proposal?!

Seth: WWERomanReigns MiseryWWE I guess. How bad could it be?

Roman: Oh god. He really is a dumb fuck.

Kristian: I'M GETTING MARRIED!

Roman: I correct myself. Both of them are dumb fucks.


	24. First Comes The Marriage

Roman: Worst wedding ever! Their rings weren't even rings. They were Ring Pops!

Seth: My ring taste like strawberries. I like strawberries.

Dean: WWERollins you're supposed to me miiiiine! Fine. That's alright. I have Roman. He's better looking than you.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Thanks for the compliment but I would hate to break it to you this way. I'm not interested in you. I like women...

Kristian: Sorry TheDeanAmbrose. Roman loves me and me only.

Roman: MiseryWWE Didn't you just get married to Seth?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns I did. But I'm also supposed to marry you.

Seth: Um. My ring...magically disappeared.

Randy: WWERollins You ate it didn't you?

Seth: RandyOrton Nooo...

Randy: I don't know who's dumber MiseryWWE or WWERollins

Roman: RandyOrton that's easy. MiseryWWE

Cena: RandyOrton MiseryWWE Duh. She needs to go back to Kindergarten or something.

Edge: RandyOrton I'm gonna go with MiseryWWE. Sorry Kris.

Jeff: RandyOrton I'm not gonna diss my girl. And I don't even know this kid but WWERollins. Now gimme skittles.

Matt: RandyOrton Ha. WWERollins. Duh.

Punk: RandyOrton How dare you disrespect my woman! MiseryWWE is smart! WWERollins is stupid.

Randy: CMPunk You do realize that they're married right?

Punk: DeanAmbrose WWERollins WWERomanReigns TO MY OFFICE NOW!

Kristian: JohnCena I'd have you know I AM in kindergarten! WWERomanReigns Gah! Marry me! EdgeRatedR You bitch. RandyOrton Hi Randy!

Roman: RandyOrton See I told you. Seth is in 1st grade. He's smarter.

Randy: WWERomanReigns none of them is smarter than a 5th grader.

Kristian: RandyOrton Fuck up Orton. Stop talking about me and my husband!

Randy: MiseryWWE You're "husband" ate his wedding ring.

Kristian: RandyOrton So. I fed mine to Shine (Adam's dog)

Roman: Guess who no longer has a job. Me. Thanks WWERollins

Seth: WWERomanReigns It's not my fault. I didn't know they were together!

Dean: See! WWERollins this is exactly why you should've picked me instead!

Seth: Yeah...I think Dean had a strange obsession over me...and Roman. Help. Us.

Kristian: TheDeanAmbrose This is my last time telling you this...stay. Away. From my. Husbands!

Roman: Alright. Apparently I'm married to her as well. I'm screwed.


	25. Roman's Quiet

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Roman, why are you so quiet?

Roman: MiseryWWE I'm not.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Yeah. Whenever I see you, you're looking off into space. And you never smile. You just keep a stale face.

Roman: MiseryWWE That's how I smile.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Don't fuck with me Joe. Smile. Seriously.

Roman: MiseryWWE Now you wanna go by first names? Fine, Kristian. I'll smile when you sign those divorce papers!

Kristian: Hm. Two can play that game.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Wanna cup of joe, Joe?

Roman: MiseryWWE No. I'm fine, thanks for asking Kristian.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Ro- I mean Joe...I need someone to take me to school.

Roman: MiseryWWE You almost stopped. You will stop. But ok. I'll take you to school Kristian.

Edge: Just wanted to pop by and let everyone know I'm still alive.

Punk: EdgeRatedR Nobody cares!

Edge: CMPunk Obviously since you like took the time to respond to it.

Punk: EdgeRatedR I hope you disappears again.

Punk: It worked.

Kristian: Guys! Guess what!

Seth: MiseryWWE You got me another Ringpop?

Kristian: WWERollins I told you. Get an A on your test and I will.

Randy: MiseryWWE You've decided to stop acting special?

Kristian: RandyOrton Aaaw Randall! You think I'm special?

Randy: MiseryWWE Yeah...you're special alright. Can't even spell my name right. It's Randal. One L.

Cena: MiseryWWE ...Uh. Does it has something to do with someone?

Kristian: JohnCena For a second I forgot you've even existed.

Cena: MiseryWWE Good.

Kristian: JohnCena Now I remember. Expect a tweet from me everyday.

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Have you forgotten I was alive too?

Kristian: WWESheamus No. I love you baby!

Roman: MiseryWWE I'M TELLING SETH ON YOU KRISTIAN!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Roman! Please No! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME MAN!

Roman: MiseryWWE HA! You broke! I win! I'M THE WINNER!

Kristian: Poopy face. :( Oh well. I guess Roman doesn't want that divorce now.


	26. Cats ARE Aliens and Dean IS a Creep

Kristian: Guys. What if cats are really aliens and they're here to take control over the human race?

Randy: MiseryWWE You really are dumb aren't you?!

Roman: MiseryWWE Not even Seth came up with that theory yet. And we're talking about Seth here.

Seth: MiseryWWE Oh my god! YOU'RE SO RIGHT! #ItsCatKillingTime

Cena: MiseryWWE WWERollins I strongly believe you guys were meant for each other.

Edge: MiseryWWE I think cats are just cats...like dogs are dogs.

Kristian: You guys suck ass. Fine. If a cat adduct you don't expect me or Seth to bid your brains from eBay.

Randy: ...I swear I have no faith in the human race...

Cena: RandyOrton Ah, cheer up Orton. There are some people that's smart enough for this world.

Randy: JohnCena yeah and all of those people communicate with Seth and/or Kristian.

Cena: RandyOrton Good point.

Dean: I have back up. Roman and Seth will be mine again!

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose I'm sorry, I just read your last tweet...I died laughing. Literally.

Dean: WWERomanReigns Then how are you tweeting? Whatever that's besides the point, you will be mine again.

Roman: TheDeanAmborse Again? I was never yours to begin with. And I have powers...powers only Joe Anoa'i have.

Dean: WWERomanReigns Who the hell is Joe Anoa'i?!

Roman: This is one of the many examples of a retard...learn from this my children.

Seth: TheDeanAmbrose Um Dean...are you secretly in love with me?

Dean: WWERollins Hehehehehehe nooooooooo...what made you think that?

Seth: TheDeanAmbrose Oh. ok, just wondering because you talk about me a lot in your tweets.

Kristian: Soooo...Wade Barrett just showed up at my house with Ring Pops and Canada Moist looking for Seth and Roman...I wonder why.

Edge: MiseryWWE Uh. You mean MY house, right?

Kristian: Oh. Wade just captured Seth...oh well still got Roman

Dean: All is going according to plan.

Wade: That was way easier than I thought. I guess I should buy more Ring Pops and Canada Dry then.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose You sick bastard! Give me back Seth!

Dean: Never gonna give never gonna give...give Seth up ;)


	27. Randy's Turning

Seth: Day 654 in captivity. Still no sign of Ring Pops. Sad Face.

Randy: WWERollins You've only been gone for 2 days.

Seth: Yaaaay Dean and I are about to play baseball!

Cena: WWERollins Oh yeah, you're about to play baseball alright.

Randy: JohnCena Wait. Dean and Seth weren't gonna play baseball?

Cena: RandyOrton Oh no ORTON!

Randy: JohnCena What's up man?

Cena: RandyOrton You've caught their dumbness!

Randy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! JohnCena WWERomanReigns I'm sorry I've betrayed you! I must go to the dark side.

Roman: JohnCena What the hell is Randy talking about?!

Cena: WWERomanReigns He caught the dumbness.

Roman: NOOOOOO! JohnCena We must burn him!

Dolph: JohnCena WWERomanReigns RandyOrton All of you guys are stupid.

Cena: HEELZiggler Shut up Ziggy. Skip out of this.

Kristian: HEELZiggler OWN'D!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Roman. I'm bored!

Roman: MiseryWWE We could always go get Seth back...or burn you for making Randy dumb.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Hahahahaha. Try me bitch. And who now?

Roman: MiseryWWE Seth. Seth Rollins our husband.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU'RE MARRIED TO US?!

Roman: Fuck. Why did I say that?!

Dean: Hehehehe bath time for Seth.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose What the hell? I didn't steal Seth for this! I might take him back...

Dean: WadeBarrett I will fucking kill you of you lay one finger on my precious angel!

Wade: And this is when I walk away. Slowly.

Roman: Yup. Dean fell off the deep end.

Kristian: Somebody's missing. You know the blonde and black haired guy...I forget his name but I know we're married to Roman.

Randy: MiseryWWE Seth he's playing baseball with Dean.

Kristian: RandyOrton Oh ok. Hey wanna go get some ice cream?

Randy: MiseryWWE Of course!

Randy...Wait what am I saying?!

Randy: MiseryWWE HELL NO!

Roman: RandyOrton Good save there Randy. Good save.

Cena: I think it's time to check Randy back into that insane asylum. RomanReigns Whatcha think?

Roman: JohnCena While you're at it let's put that AJ Lee chick in there too.

Edge: Hello there. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still breathing. I'm not swimming with the fishes.

Punk: EdgeRatedR Again. Nobody. Cares!

Edge: CMPunk You do because you took the time to respond. :)

Punk: EdgeRatedR Go swim with the fishes

Cena: Justice has been served.

Dolph: It has come to my attention that AJ was put into a nut house...oh well! More girls for me. #GirlfriendNoMore #CYaToots


	28. Seth Rollins 1986-2013

Dean: I guess I didn't have to worry about them taking Seth away from me after all.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose Eventually they will. Just give it some time.

Dean: WadeBarrett Shut up Wade, unless you want to get captured too.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose You have problems. You need help.

AJ: So...I woke up in a straight jacket and a white room with Randy Orton. I think I'm gonna have some fun with Randy. #HereRandyRandy

Dolph: RandyOrton By fun she means getting out of that straight jacket...and doing unexplainable things to you

Randy: HELP ME!

Cena: RandyOrton It's for your own good.

Roman: RandyOrton I feel sorry for you. Hahaha. You're gonna die.

Cena: WWERomanReigns Cruel much?

Roman: JohnCena No. I'm just being realistic.

Seth: Oh guys! Dean just made me a bubble bath! Yaaaaay! I like bubbles.

Roman: WWERollins Hahahahaha. You're gonna die too.

Cena: WWERomanReigns Really?! Come on man be nice.

Roman: JohnCena Again. I am being nice. Realistically nice.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns What does Realistically mean?

Roman: MiseryWWE I'll tell you when you're older. You're stupid brain can't handle such vocabulary.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns my what? Forget it, we're out of Canada Moist. Go get some.

Edge: I'm homeless. I've been practically kicked out of my own home by my own sister.

Sheamus: EdgeRatedR You can always come live with me in my box...

Edge: WWESheamus Yeeeeah. No.

Dean: ...Seth Rollins 1986-2013...

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose You've killed Seth?!

Dean: WadeBarrett I didn't know I had to watch him bathe!

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose I thought that was your intention!

Dean: WadeBarrett What kind of sick freak do you think I am?!

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose The kind of sick freak that would kidnap a 26 year old man.

Dean: WWERomanReigns Shut up Roman, nobody asked you.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose whatever. By the way Seth isn't dead, he's just sleep.

Dean: WWERomanReigns How do you know?!

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Because Joe Anoa'i knows everything.

Dean: WWERomanReigns Ok. Who the hell is Joe Anoa'i?! Seriously!

Roman: Some people really is dumb. I can name a few.

Randy: It won't happen again. It won't happen again. OH SHIT IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!


	29. Valinetine Day Bail

Roman: Things are really boring around here without a certain retard.

Randy: WWERomanReigns Then come bail me out!

Roman: RandyOrton Not you idiot! I was talking about Seth!

Randy: Nobody cares that I'm getting attacked by AJ.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Who?

Roman: MiseryWWE Seth! Your husband!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns But you're my husband what are you talking about?

Roman: MiseryWWE You're married to Seth too!

Kristian: I GOT TWO HUSBANDS! I'm special.

Cena: MiseryWWE Yeah. You're special alright.

Dean: It's Valentines day. Therefore I must set up a romantic dinner for Seth.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose Are you...?

Dean: WadeBarrett Don't even finish that sentence!

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose I won't.

Seth: I GOT CHOCOLATE AND FLOWERS!

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Stupid. You're not supposed to give him chocolate!

Dean: WWERomanReigns Why not?

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Hahahaha. You'll find out.

Roman: Soon.

Kristian: WWERomanRiegns Where's my chocolate?

Roman: MiseryWWE On the shelf babe.

Cena: WWERomanReigns Did you just...

Roman: JohnCena Yes.

Punk: RandyOrton Where's my chocolates and roses?

Randy: CMPunk If you bail me out of the nut house I'll buy you some.

Punk: RandyOrton Hmm. I'll think about it.

Randy: CMPunk No roses and chocolates for you. And to think I was actually going to set up a moonlight romantic Batman themed dinner. Too bad.

Seth: The house is in fire. Dean did it!

Dean: I did not set fire to the house! He's just looking at the stove.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose Why is it hard to believe you?

Dean: WadeBarrett Shut up Wade.

Randy: I'M FREE! FREEEEEEEE!

Punk: RandyOrton Now where's my roses chocolates and moonlight dinner?

Randy: CMPunk Hahahaha! I don't even like you! Thanks for the bail though.

Punk: I hate Valentines day.


	30. Deer Hunting Gone Wrong

Random Fan: People spend their lives on twitter

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan I haven't talked to you in a while.

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Yeah. I told you I would leave you alone forever

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan I miss you

Random Fan: MiseryWWE Really?

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan No. But who are you talking about.

Random Fan: MiseryWWE You and all of your friends.

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan Bitch. I threaten your life.

Randy: MiseryWWE Kristian, even if you tried nobody's life would be threatened.

Kristian: RandyOrton What does that mean?

Randy: MiseryWWE It means that you can't kill.

Kristian: RandyOrton I can.

Randy: MiseryWWE Prove it then.

Kristian: RandyOrton Alright, I declare a killing war. Whoever kills the most deer win.

Shawn: RandyOrton MiseryWWE Ooh I wanna go hunting!

Randy: ShawnMichaels No Shawn. You can't go.

Shawn: Shawn never gets to have fun. Everybody is mean to me. :(

Punk: They're seriously gonna have a kill off?

Cena: CMPunk Yeah they're both dressed up and everything. They're serious.

Roman: CMPunk JohnCena They're idiots.

Punk: WWERomanReigns I agree, but this should be fun. JohnCena Lets go watch.

Roman: CMPunk Fine. You owe me one though.

Cena: CMPunk I guess we can set aside our difference for one day.

Randy: The secret to deer hunting is that you'll have to be very quiet.

Kristian: LOOK MY FIRST THREE!

Randy: MiseryWWE How the hell...?

Kristian: RandyOrton I'm not telling you my secret. Hehehehehehe

Roman: Kristian: 3 Randy: 0

Randy: WWERomanReigns Shut up Roman!

Kristian: I gots 2 more!

Roman: Kristian: 5 Randy: 0. Man you're gonna let my wife beat you?

Randy: WWERomanReigns Whose team are you on anyway?

Roman: RandyOrton Nobodies. I have my own team.

Randy: WWERomanReigns Whatever. You're distracting me.

Cena: RandyOrton Actually why are you tweeting when you could be shooting deer?

Randy: JohnCena Then don't mention me!

Kristian: Yaaaay another one for me!

Punk: Kristian: 6 Randy: Jack diddly squat.

Randy: Yes! First 4! See told you I can do this.

Kristian: Just killed a family of 7. I'm awesome. I guess Hunter should pass his name to me huh?

Punk: Kristian: 13 Randy: 4. RandyOrton just give up already!

Randy: CMPunkNo! I'm not loosing to her!

Cena: I wanna know how does she keep getting all of those deer?

Kristian: Hehehehehehe. They'll never know my secret.

Randy: ShawnMichaels Shawn! Teach me your ways.

Shawn: RandyOrton Oh, now you want my help? What ever happened to "No Shawn, you can't go"?

Randy: ShawnMichaels Look forget that, just help me.

Shawn: RandyOrton No. Ask Ted.

Randy: ShawnMichaels Which one?

Shawn: RandyOrton JR.

Randy: TedDiBiase TED HELP A OLD BUDDY OUT!

Ted: RandyOrton Wouldn't that be cheating?

Randy: TedDiBiase I'll pay you

Ted: RandyOrton Now you're talking.

Kristian: Uh-Oh.

Cena: MiseryWWE That doesn't sound good.

Kristian: Uuuh. I quit, RandyOrton you win.

Randy: YES!

Punk: I wonder what she did.

Seth: I went into the kitchen and found Dean on the floor sleep. So I joined him.

Roman: MiseryWWE You've killed Dean, didn't you?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns What the, who the hell is Dean? I killed Adams dog...

Roman: Damn it. Why couldn't it have been Dean?!

Edge: Nooooo! TUNDRA WHYYYY!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Look on the bright side. Nobody still hasn't touched Cody's mustache.

Edge: MiseryWWE What does Cody's mustache has to do with my dead dog?!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I don't know. But thinking about Cody's mustache made me happy.

Edge: There must be an immediate funereal. Two days from now.

Ted: RandyOrton Even though you won already without my help, I'm still getting paid right?

Kristian: Now I wanna kinda wanna pet Cody's mustache. THANKS FOR DYING TUNDRA THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Roman: She killed the dog...yet she's mad at it for dying...because she wants to touch another mans mustache...#GiantRetard


	31. Punks Wigs

Kristian: Sooo. I just came from Punks house. I had so much fun playing with his wigs!

Punk: Oh no!

Punk: MiseryWWE You did not see those wigs.

Kristian: CMPunk Sorry Jedi mind tricks don't work on me.

Punk: Damn.

Roman: MiseryWWE Wait. You've been to your ex-boyfriends house?!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Yeah. Why? You jealous?

Roman: MiseryWWE ...Noooooo...I just...you know..like acting tough.

Kristian: Guys Roman's jealous!

Jericho: Punk has a collection of wigs?! I could've brought this us last year!

Punk: IAmJericho I would've made sure I've killed you at Extreme Rules last year then.

Jericho: CMPunk Liar. I would've won!

Dolph: IAmJericho And CMPunk Ladies, ladies. Calm down. I think I would've won that match. #StealingTheShow #HereToShowTheWorld

Jericho: HeelZigger Nobody gives a damn!

Punk: HeelZiggler I agree with Jerkcho. You weren't even in the match.

Dolph: Ah. IAmJericho I've gotten you fired. And CMPunk I stole your girlfriend. Who wins here? Me.

Punk: HeelZiggler Good luck getting rid of the diseases she gave you. :)

Kristian: Ok. The attention needs to go back to me. YAY! I just came from Tundras funeral.

Edge: TUNDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Roman: MiseryWWE You're hanging out with Adam now?! How dare you?!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns You are jealous!

Roman: MiseryWWE IM NOT!

Seth: I find Dean asleep in the weirdest places. Today I found him asleep on the toilet.

Wade: WWERollins Make a run for it! RUN!

Seth: WadeBarrett But I like it here. I might join Dean.

Wade: WWERollins Nooooo!

Randy: Uhh. Why the hell is Adam crying on my bed? Why the hell is he in my room? Why the hell is he in my house? HOW did he get into my house?

Randy: MiseryWWE Get your brother.

Kristian: RandyOrton Oh. I forgot to tell you. Losers have to listen to Adam cry all day. Have fun :) ;)

Randy: I'm starting to think that this woman pretends she's retarded.


	32. Edge and The She-Beast

Kristian: Sooo. EdgeRatedR You have a new woman huh? You're cheating on me now?

Edge: Uh. MiseryWWE I've been told you about Beth…and for the last time we're not together. You're my sister.

Kristian: Yeah sure, EdgeRatedR Just go and break my heart. I don—I won't say it.

Roman: MiseryWWE You're cheating on me? With Adam of all people! Really?!

Kristian: Well actually WWERomanReigns I was with Adam first. I love you the most though. :)

Edge: Back to what we were talking about MiseryWWE Why is it that you don't like Beth?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I'll have you know that woman broke all of the bones in my body before. Just by landing on me wrongly.

Edge: So, MiseryWWE You're basically calling her fat?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR In simpler terms, yes.

Cena: EdgeRatedR BUUUUURN!

Edge: JohnCena Say that to Beth's face.

Cena: EdgeRatedR Nah man, I'm good.

Roman: Weak JohnCena

Cena; Oh really? WWERomanReigns Why don't you say it to her face?

Roman: JohnCena I already did.

Cena: Hm. WWERomanReigns And what happened?

Roman: JohnCena She jumped on me and broke every bone in my body.

Cena: Exactly! WWERomanReigns

Miz: RT " JohnCena She jumped on me and broke every bone in my body." Really Roman, really I thought you were tougher than that!

Roman: mikethemiz I'll break every bone in your body then how about that?

Miz: RT " mikethemiz I'll break every bone in your body then how about that?" No. I think I like all of my bones.

Kristian: Stephan! WWESheamus! Hey!

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Long time no speak.

Kristian: WWESheamus I know! I wanna hang out! Come over Adam's house. He and that she-beast just left.

Sheamus: MiseryWWE Sure, I'll be over soon. Don't lose me though.

Roman: Hey! MiseryWWE Why did you ask him?! I want to come over!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Dude, you're standing right next to me squeezing the life out of me!

Roman: Oh. MiseryWWE Sorry.

Miz: RT "Hey! MiseryWWE Why did you ask him?! I want to come over!" Ooooo, someone's jealous.

Roman: mikethemiz Can it Miz. I'm not jealous!

Seth: DEAN LOVES MEEEE! I got a bajillion ring pops!

Randy: I think everybody just forgot about Dean kidnapping Seth….or no one cares anymore.

Roman: RandyOrton Who?

Randy: Point proven.


	33. Ring Pops Equals Comas

Seth: I gotta tummy ache.

Seth: Dean just passed out. I think he's dead.

Seth: oh. Never mind guys! Deans alive.

Seth: For a second I thought I was gonna be sent to the orphanage.

Roman: WWERollins Wh-never mind. Never...mind.

Randy: WWERollins I'm surprised you even know what an orphanage is Seth. I'm proud of you.

Dean: Funniest thing just happened.

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose Please tell me you didn't hurt Seth...or Seth didn't hurt himself.

Dean: Uh. WadeBarrett Nooooooo...of course not

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose Liar. What happened?

Dean: Seth overdosed on Ring Pops. He's in a candy coma.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose You fucking idiot! I told you not to feed that boy those things!

Dean: WWERomanReigns Why do you even care?! Don't you have a wife to worry about?!

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose I gave her something to play with. But Seth is my husband idiot!

Kristian: Soooo...I might've lost that toy Roman just bought me...oh we'll I always have Adams dogs! Shine, I love you so much baby!

Cena: MiseryWWE I just noticed every time you start something with "Soooo" it's either something bad or something nobody cares about.

Edge: MiseryWWE STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOGS YOU MONSTER!

Seth: It's cold in here. I wish I had a nice blue raspberry ring pop to warm me up.

Roman: Wait, what the fuck?

Roman: WWERollins How the- TheDeanAmbrose Please tell me how Seth is TWEETING if he's in a coma.

Dean: Misunderstanding?

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Oh yeah, it was a misunderstanding alright. I'll make sure you understand once I rearrange your face!

Seth: WWERomanReigns Now, now Roman. Lets not get hostile. Breath and take this ring pop.

Randy: WWERollins I was going to congratulate you on knowing the world hostile, but you just lost it when you offered him a ring pop.

Seth: RandyOrton You could use a ring pop too. I'll give you my least favorite one.

Randy: WWERollins Why you little!

Kristian: Now, now RandyOrton. Keep calm and come pet Shine.

Edge: MiseryWWE I told you to keep away from my dogs!

Kristian: Sheamus just killed Shine.

Edge: MY DOGS!

Seth: Everybody needs a ring pop. Then this would will me a better place.

Randy: *FacePalm*


	34. Spy Missions and Lies

Kristian: Dear Roman, if you're reading this than that means I'm on my really cool spy mission. Keep my babies safe. P.S DO NOT look in the closet.

Roman: well that's one less retard.

Randy: WWERomanRegins Aren't you going to miss her?

Roman: Ima steal something from Deans book. RandyOrton Nope.

Dean: I have a feeling someone is stealing from me...

Wade: TheDeanAmbrose You're alive? From what Seth been saying...I thought you were dead.

Seth: Hehe. I fell down the stairs.

Cena: WWERollins I don't think that's a good thing Seth.

Seth: JohnCena Shut up Cena, no one likes you!

Punk: JohnCena BUUUUUUURRRRRN!

Seth: CMPunk Nobody likes you either.

Punk: What? WWERollins Seth I thought we were friends! I gave you a job!

Seth: CMPunk you refused to pay me in Ring Pops...plus I died.

Punk: Everybody likes me. I'm the best in the world!

Roman: I MISS KRISTIAN!

Randy: WWERomanReigns Told you!

Roman: RandyOrton Shut your mouth! I was obviously just kidding...

Randy: Lies! All Lies! RomanReigns.

Miz: RT " WWERomanReigns I MISS KRISTIAN" you do realize she's in the closet?

Roman: No she's not. Stop lying to me mikethemiz!

Miz: RT " WWERomanReigns No she's not. Stop lying go me mikethemiz" I'm not lying just check.

Kristian: Damn! Roman found me! Alright, who's the fucker that told?

Roman: My whole life...I've been lied to.


	35. The Nut Is Out Of The Shell

Edge: It's been almost a year and Kristian has stopped tormenting me. I'm proud of her. But I'm bored.

Randy: EdgeRatedR Yeah, I kinda miss her messing with me too.

Cena: EdgeRatedR and RandyOrton I feel the same way.

Sheamus: RandyOrton EdgeRatedR JohnCena Yeah I miss the lass loosing me and inviting me over.

Punk: It's all because of Seth and Roman! We should kill them! RandyOrton JohnCena EdgeRatedR WWESheamus

Edge: CMPunk RandyOrton JohnCena WWESheamus Punk is right, ever since Roman and Seth came along she kinda ignored us...we should attack them

Randy: EdgeRatedR I'm in

Punk: EdgeRatedR If I get my woman back in the end then count me in.

Cena: EdgeRatedR I guess it's worth being called a child molester again.

Sheamus: EdgeRatedR Let's do it.

Roman: MiseryWWE Where are you hiding now? This time I'm not looking for you.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns You're no fun! Come on just look around the house!

Roman: The things I do for this woman.

Miz: RT " WWERomanReigns The things I do for this woman" You like her now?

Roman: mikethemiz I never said that.

Miz: RT " mikethemiz I never said that" WWERomanReigns SUUUURE.

Kristian: Aah! Help I'm being attacked by a monster!

Seth: MiseryWWE That's not nice!

Kristian: WWERollins! I miss you come back!

Seth: MiseryWWE No, no. Mr. Dean wouldn't allow it.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose You have him trapped now?! I'll fucking kill you if you do.

Dean: WWERomanReigns Why care so much?

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose he's my husband!

Randy: I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me...

Kristian: RandyOrton I knew you were crazy! I KNEW IT!

Randy: MiseryWWE Shut it.

Kristian: RandyOrton Not until you take that shirt off of yours ;)

Randy: MiseryWWE Sure, come over and I'll do it.

Kristian: Really?! WWERomanReigns I quit! I'm going over Randy's!

Randy: CMPunk The nut is out of the shell, I repeat the nut is out of the shell.

Cena: TheDeanAmbrose Hey, you know I know this really cute guy...better looking than Seth. I'm sure he'll want to meet you.

Dean: Hm.. JohnCena what's in it for me?

Cena: TheDeanAmbrose Well a new guy that you could capture.

Dean: JohnCena You had me at capture! I'm in.

Cena: EdgeRatedR The chicken is out of the barn.

Edge: Boy, I wish I knew what to so with this life time supply of Ring-Pops. If only somebody helps me eat them.

Seth: Oh oh! EdgeRatedR Pick me! PICK ME! ME! SEATH! MEEE!

Edge: Looks like nobody wants to eat them with me...I guess I'll eat them myself.

Seth: EdgeRatedR ADAMN I WILL KILL YOU PICK ME!

Edge: WWERollins Ok, they're in that dark closet over there.

Seth: RINGPOP HEAVEN HERE I COME!

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns I know where Kristian is hiding.

Roman: WWESheamus I thought she was over at Randy's.

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns Oh yeah...see Randy had uh...died and she loved him so much she hid in a dark closet...

Roman: I have a feeling something is about to go terribly wrong.

Kristian: I came home and instead of finding Roman laying in the bed I found Randy Punk and Sheamus...my lucky day ;)

Kristian: I tried to call Seth but instead Cena and Adam answered. Where's my other half?

Kristian: ...something's off...

Roman: I knew this day would turn out bad...why did I even bother waking up.

**I'm aware of the wrong spellings of Seth and Adam's names...Seth obviously can't spell. **


	36. Hello World, I'm Brad Maddox

Brad: Hello world, my name is Brad.

Kristian: BradMaddoxisWWE Who the fuck are you?

Brad: MiseryWWE I can ask you the same thing.

Kristian: BradMaddoxisWWE Touché. Well let's start over. Hi! My name is Kristian!

Punk: MiseryWWE KRISTIAN STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Roman: No! MiseryWWE Stay AWAY from Brad!

Seth: HI BradMaddoxisWWE!

Roman: WWERollins! Stay. Away. From. Brad.

Brad: I had a pillow fight against myself once...I totally won. #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Kristian: CMPunk WWERomanReigns Why? Brad seems like a nice guy.

Roman: Of course. MiseryWWE You guys have a connection.

Kristian: huh? WWERomanReigns But I never talked to him

Roman: Poor child. MiseryWWE Sorry babe, only smart people like me understand.

Seth: BradMaddoxisWWE People are telling me to stay away from you but I like you...

Brad: Ew. WWERollins I don't like you. Stay away from me you creep.

Seth: BradMaddoxisWWE Let's play hide-and-seek I'm hiding first! And we can sh- wait what?

Brad: Ima modda fuqqin' TREE!

Edge: Who the hell is this Brad Maddox guy and why the hell does he thinks he's a tree?

Randy: EdgeRatedR Because he's one of them.

Edge: RandyOrton One of who?

Randy: EdgeRatedR One of them.

Edge: Who the hell are they RandyOrton?

Randy: EdgeRatedR Them, Adam. Them.

Edge: Ugh! fuck you RandyOrton!

Brad: Never mind bitches. Ima modda fuqqin' BIRD!

Kristian: BradMaddoxisWWE ME TOO! Let's get married.

Roman: MiseryWWE Kristian NO!

Punk: MiseryWWE NOOOOOOOO!

Brad: I change my mind. Ima modda fuqqin' WORM!

Brad: Worms are awesome.

**Wow, over 100 reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed the story, it means a lot to know that I can make other people laugh at my silliness. Thanks to everybody who had made suggestions to make this story that much better. I couldn't have made it this far without any of you guys! Again thanks, love you guys!**


	37. Brad The Worm

Brad: My worm powers just saved my life.

Roman: You know, it's been about 3 weeks since I've last seen daylight.

Seth: I wuz been lied to about the magikal ring pops. :(

Kristian: WWERomanReigns where are you?! I need you to open up the pickle jar!

Roman: MiseryWWE TRAPPED IN A CLOSET! I've been gone for nearly a month now!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Really? Then who the heck was that sleeping in your spot last night?

Randy: I don't prefer waking up next to Kristian, but I guess it's worth it.

Roman: I should've known...

Brad: Oops, looks like I'm in trouble again.

Edge: Time to feed the "dogs"

Cena: EdgeRatedR you still have 'em? Why?

Edge: JohnCena It's fun.

Punk: I think Adam has a problem. Become sXe. Straight Edge never let's you down.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns When you come home you have a surprise ;)

Roman: If I come home.

Brad: I almost got killed. But I saved myself. #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox #WormPowers

Kristian: BradMaddoxIsWWE Wow! You're my hero!

Brad: No autographs or flash photography! My beautiful worminess is too much for people to see!

Roman: BradMaddoxIsWWE This is exactly why The Shield attacked you.

Randy: Roman's a bully!

Cena: Now RandyOrton, you know calling people names is bad. Say sorry.

Randy: WWERomanReigns Sorry for calling you a bully Roman.

Roman: RandyOrton Apology not accepted.

Randy: WWERomanReigns WHAT?! After all I've done for you?!

Roman: RandyOrton Really? Name them.

Randy: WWERomanReigns ...

Roman: WWERomanReigns Exactly.

Brad: Now Fellas. RandyOrton and WWERomanReigns we can settle this. It's the worm way or the wrong way.

Randy: BradMaddoxIsWWE You know, I kill worms like you.

Brad: Well at least I've tried.

Roman: Randy's a bully!...revenge is a bitch.

Seth: I'm slowly dying but this dog food is really gud! Yum!

Edge: Yeah, I fed Seth dog food. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?

**For those who doesn't know what sXe stands for. You are clearly not Straight Edge. Jk. But it's the shorten term for Straight Edge.**

**And this is really late but last month on the 24th Edge had sent out a tweet about his dog Tundra being missing...I might have an idea as to where he is...**


	38. Kristian Farrelly?

Cena: Awkward moment when you look on Kristians page and realize her last name is Farrelly.

Randy: So that means...

Roman: MiseryWWE WHY THE HELL IS YOUR LAST NAME FARRELLY?!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns It is?

Roman: MiseryWWE Now is not the time to play dumb...or be dumb.

Randy: Oh shit, it's about to go down.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns I'm married to Sheamus...in real life...

Roman: MiseryWWE WHAT?!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Don't worry baby, I love you more. ;)

Randy: Well looks like Cena destroyed yet another relationship.

Cena: RandyOrton What other relationships have I destroyed?!

Randy: JohnCena All of 'em Cena, all of 'em.

Seth: Hush little baby don't say a word Sethie's gonna buy you a ring pop and if I accidentally eat the ring pop then I might not buy you another one.

Randy: WWERollins Seth

Seth: RandyOrton Yes Randy dear?

Randy: WWERollins Who are you singing to?

Seth: RandyOrton Roman.

Sheamus: I don't understand why everybody is so upset about this...

Roman: WWESheamus YOU WENT BEHIND OUR BACKS YOU SHIT HEAD! YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!

Randy: All this time I could've sworn Roman hated her...

Cena: Well that was...uh...surprising I guess?

Dean: I kinda saw that one coming...no wonder he never liked me. :(

Kristian: WWERomanReigns WWESheamus Fellas, fellas. I love that you guys are fighting over me and all but ima need you guys to keep it up!

Roman: WWESheamus You, me. Fight to the death.

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns Sure?

Kristian: Guys. Deja vu! I love when boys fight over me. :)

Randy: MiseryWWE You've planned this...didn't you?

Kristian: RandyOrton Hehehe. Poor Randal, I'll never tell.

Randy: I'm starting to believe there's a reason behind every little thing Kristian does...

**No Brad...sadly but I promise he'll be in the next chapter**


	39. Rainbow Man

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Adam, you're one sick bastard.

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Kris, what are you talking about?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I know your secret.

Edge: Well yet again Kristian is set out to ruin my life. Thanks mom for giving me a WONDERFUL sister.

Kristian: EdgedRatedR How come you didn't tell me you liked to kidnap people and make em your sex slave?

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns What the hell?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Wait 'til mommy hears about this.

Brad: My wominess has gotten me into so much trouble today.

Cena: Has anyone noticed Kristian new at named?

Roman: JohnCena Stephan and I had gladly decided to share her.

Cena: WWERomanReigns So...her name changed because of it?

Sheamus: JohnCena Indeed. It's only fair, fella.

Brad: I'm so cool, I even have my own Worm Power action figure. #Worminess #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Kristian: Adam has been sentenced to death. Good, the world doesn't need another John Cena.

Cena: MiseryFarrellyReigns I'm sorry come again?

Kristian: Oh, JohnCena The world doesn't need another rapist...sorry for not making it clear. Love you!

Brad: I am Rainbow Man. I am the one who makes the rainbows.

Seth: BradMaddoxIsWWE Nobody likes you, Brad!

Brad: WWERollins No more rainbows for you.

Brad: By the way. There are lots of little unicorns on my rainbows. I am Rainbow Man.

Kristian: 12 Rounds: Reloaded staring Kristian Farrelly-Reigns. Yeah, I'm acting.

Randy: Correction. 12 Rounds: Reloaded staring Randy Orton. MiseryFarrellyReigns is just stupid and confused.

Cena: God. First DiBiase, then Mizanin, now Orton and Copeland..or whatever Kristian's last name is. Can't do anything myself.

Brad: When I was a young worm I always dreamed of making Rainbows. Now I do. #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox #RainbowWorm


	40. Brad The Butterfly

Kristian: Well I never would've figured that out.

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns What out?

Kristian: RandyOrton That my brother likes men...

Edge: Hold on...

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns I don't like men Kris...I'm with Beth.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Right, A man. Besides I've seen the pictures! -3- You and Matt huh? You and Randy huh? Or what about you and Name Thief?! O_o

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns Whoa wait. I do NOT like men! I like women.

Matt: Damn, how did she find out?!

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Beth is a WOMAN! And all of those people are either friends or feuds!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR -_- I've seen the pics Adam! And yeah try telling me that once you sleep with her.

Randy: That explains why Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

Cena: Kinda explains why he loved feuding with me...he wanted the D.

Kristian: I should've know that there was a reason he kept rejecting me...:(

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns It's your brother. Get over it. Besides you've got me and my Samoanness.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns You know who else is Samoan?

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Who?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns All of your cousin *Puts on sunglasses* yeeeeeaaaahh.

Brad: Oops. Rainbow Man may have sprinkled magic powder on Edge...

Randy: BradMaddoxIsWWE Nobody really cares about that now Brad. Go back to your worm life.

Brad: We I guess nobody is getting any rainbows from me anymore. #Rainbowless

Edge: Actually MiseryFarrellyReigns What pictures are you talking about?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Ya know, the pictures...

Edge: MiserFarrellyReigns -_- No, I really don't know.

Randy: Well Adam is obviously having another blonde moment...

Randy: Actually...

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns What pictures are you talking about?!

Kristian: RandyOrton Randy, poor dear old Randy. Those pictures are classified information. I only look at them for pleasure.

Randy: She is really starting to scare me...

Brad: I think I'm turning into a Chrysalis...

Brad: Yup, I'm turning into a butterfly #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Roman: BradMaddoxIsWWE You're NOT a WORM. You're a caterpillar. This is also another reason why The Shield attacked you.

Brad: The struggle of a worm is real...


	41. WormmedicalAttention

Random Fan: MiseryFarrellyReigns So like...do you Sheamus and Roman sleep in the same bed?

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan I'VE MISSED YOOOOOU! But yes, yes we do.

Random Fan: MiseryFarrellyReigns That's weird. Weirdo!

Kristian: RandomCreepyFan ^_^ Thanks!

Brad: Guess who's gonna have 3 heart attacks, 8 secures, a asthma attack all while jumping off a building in one day...this butterfly! #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Roman: BradMaddoxIsWWE I...I honestly have nothing to say to this. I'll let someone else handle you.

Randy: *facepalm* BradMaddoxIsWWE ...butterflies...can fly...so you ca- actually, yes Brad. I encourage and support everything you do.

Cena: What? RandyOrton Why'd you do that?!

Randy: JohnCena Trust me, I know what I'm doing Cena.

Brad: I should be dead, but you know. I have my wormy ways. ;) #WormEffect

Kristian: You know what would be awesome?

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Divorcing Sheamus?

Sheamus: MiseryFarrellyReigns Putting Roman in the dog house?

Edge: WWESheamus Thanks for putting sexual fantasies inside my sisters head.

Kristian: Hehehe. WWERomanReigns Babe, do me a favor. Strip of all clothes and meet me and Sheamus in the dog house.

Kristian: ^_^ guess who's about to have fun. *wink wink*

Brad: I know why people hates me. They're just hating on my beautiful worminess and popularity as a butterfly. #HatersGonnaHate

Randy: BradMaddoxIsWWE It's not that I hate you it's- Nope. I just hate you.

Cena: RandyOrton You hate everybody.

Randy: JohnCena I don't hate you baby. ;)

Punk: JohnCena I'm watching you! Stay away from my man!

Cena: O.O uh. CMPunk after that comment I'll make a note to stay away from both of you.

Randy: Mission Complete.

Kristian: Stupid annoying butterfly! That's why I killed it. :)

Brad: Someone! Take me to the butterflyspital. #WormmedicalAttention


	42. Oops She Did It Again

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Adam, you sick fucking perv!

Adam: Here we go again.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Who told you it was ok to sexually seduce people? Randy? Cena? MY HUSBAND?!

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Whatever you're talking about I didn't do it! Ew, Stephan? Really?

Dean: EdgeRatedR You know, whoever you are...I like sick pervs. How about we chat over a coffee?

Edge: TheDeanAmbrose No! don't even know you. And I'm not a sick perv!

Cena: Oops she did it again.

Randy: She made them believe he was more than just weird.

Roman: Oh Kristian.

Cena: It might seems like a rush.

Randy: But it doesn't mean she's not serious.

Roman: 'Cause to lose all her smartness.

Cena: That is just so typically her.

Randy: Oh Kristian, Kristian.

Punk: -_- WWERomanReigns JohnCena RandyOrton Please tell me you guys did NOT just do that!

Cena: CMPunk Sounding an awful lot like Booker, Punk. But yes. Yes we did.

Randy: CMPunk And we're proud of it!

Roman: CMPunk Nooot so much.

Dean: Today. I found myself a new friend. His name is Edge. Welcome to the dark side friend!

Brad: EdgeRatedR The dark side sucks. Come to the worm and butterfly side. We have rainbows and unicorns :)

Dean: BradMaddoxIsWWE Do you want the Shield to attack you again?

Brad: Well that's my cue to leave this argument. No more #WormmedicalAttention for me.

Edge: One day...one of these days guys. I'm going to kill my sister.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Little ol' me? *bats eyes*

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Yeah you. Dead, I tell you. Dead.

Kristian: My sweet older brother is trying to kill me. Whatever have I done?

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns Everything.

Brad: Winning isn't everything. It's the wormy thing.

Kristian: BradMaddoxIsWWE I thought I've killed you...

Brad: You can kill a butterfly's body, but not it's spirit. #ButterGhost #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

I just came up with an idea. I'm getting bored, and I wanna do a little Q&A with Kristian or any other from this fic. mostly Kristian. If you guys like the idea just PM me the questions, and Kristian or anyone else will answer them.


	43. This Girl is on Fire Seriously, Help Her

Kristian: This girl is on FIAAAAAAH!

Kristian: Oh shit, she's really on fire!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Stop playing around! We have a family meeting to attend.

Edge: I wonder who this girl is...

Randy: EdgeRatedR This girl, Adam?

Edge: RandyOrton Yeah. I want to know who she is.

Randy: EdgeRatedR She's this girl.

Edge: RandyOrton I know that, but who is she?

Randy: EdgeRatedR Yeah, and I'm telling you this girl!

Edge: Not this again...

Edge: RandyOrton You know what, fuck you Randy!

Randy: Dumb blond. Just like his sister.

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns How come I wasn't included in this 'Family meeting'? I'm family you know!

Roman: WWESheamus I didn't want you here. It's weird enough having to share a fucking bed with you.

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns What are you trying to say?

Roman: WWESheamus I don't like you.

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns Say it to my face, fella!

Alex: WWESheamus No need to steal my catch phrase man! Don't get me involved in this!

Roman: AlexRileyWWE Shut up Riley!

Alex: WWERomanReigns Ok. Ok. I've learned my lesson.

Brad: Hey, Hey! WWESheamus WWERomanReings can't we all just get along? Can't we just be friends?

Randy: Brad being reasonable? What has the world come to?

Sheamus: WWERomanReigns I guess Brad's right.

Roman: WWESheamus Yeah. Sorry for not including you man. T won't happen again.

Randy: And it worked?! That's it I'm going back to the nut house.

Brad: I am RainbowWormButterly man! I save lives and spread happiness with my rainbows! I am RainbowWormButterflyman. #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Kristian: So like...nobody's going to help this girl?


	44. And Let's Not Forget About Poor Ol' Seth

Seth: 'Member me?

Kristian: WWERollins And you are?

Randy: WWERollins No man. Sorry.

Cena: WWERollins uuh, Nooo.

Roman: WWERollins Nope.

Seth: HU! WWERomanReigns We're on the same team! How could you?!

Roman: WWERollins Huh? No. I remember me being on a team with that bitch Dean and some Blonde and Black haired guy. Not you.

Dean: WWERomanRegins So I'm a bitch now Roman?

Seth: TheDeanAmbrose Shut up Dean! That's not important! Roman forgot me!

Dean: WWERollins Do I know you?

Seth: Nobody remembers me. :( I'm running away and never coming back! :'(

Brad: WWERollins I remember you Seth.

Seth: BradMaddoxIsWWE Leave me alone. Nobody likes you, Brad.

Brad: I tried.

Jeff: Guess who's back motherfuckers!

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND JEEEEEEEEEEF! My main man pots and pans!

Cena: JEFFHARDYBRAND Jeff! Long time no tweet!

Randy: JEFFHARDYBRAND I bet Punk would love to know you're back.

Punk: JEFFHARDYBRAND Jeff...

Jeff: CMPunk Punk...

Punk: JEFFHARDYBRAND Still sucking over at TNA I see.

Jeff: CMPunk No where to be seen over at WWE, huh?

Seth: that's bullshit! How come they remembered Jeff but not Seth?

Roman: WWERollins Watch your mouth Seth.

Seth: Wait a second... WWERomanReigns You remember me?

Roman: WWERollins We were just kidding. I don't know if Kristian was but everyone else were.

Seth: All of you guys are assholes. Everybody owes me 3 ring pops idc which flavor. Bitches.

Roman: WWERollins Language!


	45. Love Tests Are Stupid

Punk: RandyOrton Babe...

Randy: CMPunk What?

Randy: Did I really just respond to that?!

Randy: CMPunk Fuck off, creep!

Punk: RandyOrton Ha! Got you to respond! That's all I needed.

Kristian: I guess pictures and stories never lie. CMPunk RandyOrton You guys are perfect for each other!

Punk: MiseryFarrellyReigns Why thank you!

Roman: RandyOrton I knew you were going to find that special someone one day...

Cena: RandyOrton Punk? Really? Why not me?

Randy: CMPunk I'm really going to kill you JohnCena What the fuck? I don't like men! I LIKE WOMEN!

Cena: RandyOrton That's not what stories and pictures say...

Punk: RandyOrton That's not what this love test says...

Roman: Hold on. Punk used a stupid love test? Really?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns WWESheamus Babes, I have some news. We aren't meant for each other. TheDeanAmbrose You're my new husband.

Seth: MiseryFarrellyReigns No way! Dean's mine! STAY AWAAAAAAY! AAAAAAH!

Sheamus: ...I got divorced..for Dean?

Punk: RandyOrton By the way, I'm not moving to St. Louis, so bring yourself to Chicago buddy.

Randy: CMPunk I DO NOT WANT YOU!

Punk: RandyOrton The lies!Check the Love Test!

Kristian: WWESheamus WWERomanReigns Never mind. The test lied. #BABIESCOMEBACK!

Roman: See all the trouble the love test causes?

Randy: Love Tests are stupid, apparently I am supposed to be with Punk...kill me!

Punk: Love Tests are the best things that were ever created...after me of course.


	46. Topth or Bottomth?

Kristian: RandyOrton I never got around to ask this in person but I remember now. Top or Bottom?

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns Excuse me?

Kristian: RandyOrton Yah know, intimate moments with Punk. Top or Bottom?

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns That's a really inappropriate question you realize that, right?

Kristian: RandyOrton Of course I know that. Now answer the damn question.

Punk: MiseryFarrellyReigns I'm totally Top.

Randy: CMPunk The lies! I swear they're real! I'm Top!

Edge: CMPunk RandyOrton I'd appreciate it if you two would stop putting inappropriate thoughts in my little sisters head.

Randy: EdgeRatedR What?! She started it!

Edge: RandyOrton Yeah, but you could've easily ended it.

Punk: EdgeRatedR Wait, since when did you start caring about Kristian?

Edge: CMPunk I always have. She's just annoying.

Cena: EdgeRatedR Amen.

Randy: JohnCena You care about her too?

Cena: RandyOrton Like a little sister, and I know you do too. Don't lie.

Randy: JohnCena Nope. I could care less.

Brad: Good Morning my butterflies and wormies! Let's have a beautiful day.

Seth: BradMaddoxIsWWE Good morning!

Brad: RollinsWWE This isn't a trick is it? The Shield isn't going to attack me, are you guys?

Seth: BradMaddoxIsWWE No it's real. And I can't promise you that. :) sorry.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR You brother? Does Beth let you top or bottom?

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns I'm not telling you about my sexual life! And Beth is a WOMAN, what do you think?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Fear not, bother! I'm only watching your back from the son of Phoenix.

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns *sigh* Shut up Kristian, really. And why are you talking like Thor?

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I dare not tellth you about my personal life.

Jeff: MiseryFarrellyReigns Daughter of Cool.

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND Son of Extreme. I apologize, I was dealing with my adopted brother.

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns I AM NOT ADOPTED!

Jeff: MiseryFarrellyReigns Shall we go back to Asgard?

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND Indeed, allow me send a departing message.

Kristian: BYE RANDY! BYE CENA! BYE ROMAN! BYE SETH! BYE SHEAMUS! BYE RANDY! BYE ADAM! BYE PUNK! BYE DEAN! BYE WADE! Byyyyeee Randy ;)

Jeff: MiseryFarrellyReigns You said bye Randy 3x.

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND I really like Randy :).


	47. Guess Who's Back

Sheamus: MiseryFarrellyReigns So you really like Randy, huh?

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Typical you. For a second I thought you really loved us.

Kristian: RomanReignsWWE SheamusWWE Wait, babies. I don't like Randy at all you're probably just going crazy!

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns Oh yeah? You weren't saying that 2 minutes ago.

Kristian: RandyOrton Stop you're getting me in trouble!

Roman: RandyOrton Was she with you?

Randy: RomanReignsWWE Yep. All night and a few hours in the morning.

Sheamus: RandyOrton We're going after you first you know that, right?

Randy: Well...guess who's going on vacation.

Kristian: Randy sucks! Got me put in the time out corner!

Edge: RomanReignsWWE SheamusWWE Please tell me you are NOT going to punish her the way I think you are...

Sheamus: EdgeRatedR No promises.

Edge: My poor sister...oh well. She brought this upon herself.

Christian: Guess who's back!

Kristian: Christian4Peeps The real Slim Shady?!

Cena: MiseryFarrellyReigns I...I.. No Kristian. Just no.

Edge: Christian4Peeps CHRISTIAN!

Jeff: Christian4Peeps Thou shall not return!

Christian: JEFFHARDYBRAND What the heck does that mean?

Kristian: RollinsWWE SETH! HELP!

Seth: MiseryFarrellyReigns Noooooooooooooo! Ask Brad.

Brad: Cries of help?! Looks like a time fooooor: RAINBOW WORM BUTTERFLY MAAAAAAN!

Kristian: BradMaddoxIsWWE Oh. no. Sorry I don't need help anymore :/

Christian: Ouch! What the hell JEFFHARDYBRAND?!

Jeff: Christian4Peeps I seem to remember I told you: Thou shall not return.

Brad: Just saved a complete strangers life. Yeah, way better than Superman. #SuperWorm #ReasonsToVerifyBradMaddox

Kristian: Finally out of the time out corner and Roman and Sheamus shirts are missing? YES!


	48. Friends NO More

Kristian: Spider-Man Spider-Man does whatever the fuck a spider does. Can he swing from a web? The fuck you think, he's half spider! Look ooooooooout he is the Spider-Man!

Jeff: MiseryFarrellyReigns You're watching Superman not Spider-Man.

Kristian: JEFFHARDYBRAND Hush this is the best part! Spider-Man is trying to fly!

Christian: MiseryFarrellyReigns If we're going to share the same name, try to use your brain.

Kristian: Christian4Peeps Well that's just your fault isn't it?

Christian: MiseryFarrellyReigns How is it my fault?!

Kristian: Christian4Peeps You took my name, duh. Now hush Spider-Man is on.

Randy: I was sitting on my balcony this morning and I wondered. How did I ever befriend Kristian?

Cena: RandyOrton I don't remember myself. I know she kissed me, we've dated, and everything went to hell.

Christian: RandyOrton I've known her since like forever. Adam's best friend, ya know.

Edge: Christian4Peeps I thought you didn't want the best friend life..I thought it chose you.

Christian: EdgeRatedR Stop being over emotional.

Edge: Christian4Peeps So you're calling me a woman now?

Christian: EdgeRatedR Well...

Edge: Christian4Peeps That's it! We're not friends anymore!

Randy: Christian4Peeps Oh you've done it now. I expect the wrath of Kristian sooner or later.

Roman: RandyOrton she's too busy watching Superman I don't think she would care...

Kristian: Christian4Peeps 1st you steal my name, then you crush my dreams now NOW YOU HURT MY BROTHER?! Prepare to die bitch!

Roman: RandyOrton Never mind. All hell is about to break loose SheamusWWE Come on we're gonna hide.

Sheamus: RomanReignsWWE Oh The mighty Roman hiding? Funny.

Roman: SheamusWWE Shut up and get under the bed before I leave you to die.

Brad: RomanReignsWWE SheamusWWE Guys! Relationship problems? Come to Brad the Worm/Butterfly! I can help!

Roman: BradMaddoxIsWWE Calling the Shield now..

Brad: At least I tried. Nobody ever appreciates my help.

Christian: Somebody call the ambulance!

Brad: Christian4Peeps OOOOH I CAN DO IT!

Edge: BradMaddoxIsWWE No Brad Christian4Peeps Use your phone idiot.

Edge: God I was friends with an idiot. But on a brighter note I have the best sister in the world!


	49. Brad The GM

Brad: As acting GM of Raw I herby promote Butterfly Appreciation Month. Every July butterflies everywhere (including me) will be appreciated for their great beauty.

Dean: BradMaddoxISWWE I don't think anybody will follow that..

Brad: Also as GM of Raw I Brad Butterfly Worm Maddox herby declare The Shield as my lackeys.

Roman: TheDeanAmbrose Dean you and your fucking mouth!

Dean: WWERomanReigns I honestly think we had it coming.

Seth: TheDeanAmbrose You're ruining our lives!

Kristian: WWEShield Haha bitches!

Kristian: Wait..

Kristian: BradMaddoxISWWE Hey!You can't do that Roman is mine! Nooooo you can't have hiiiim! Play fair!

Brad: I also herby declare that Kristian Farrelly-Anoa'i is banded from ever seeing Roman.

Roman: BradMaddoxISWWE You're taking things a little too far kid, you don't wanna have the Shield attack you again boy!

Cena: With Brad as our GM we're going to die. The company is going to hell.

Randy: JohnCena I'm sure Kane wouldn't mind that.

Cena: RandyOrton Shut up Randy.

Christian: I don't know this Brad guy but I like him already.

Edge: Christian4Peeps You only like him because he's done something to my sister.

Christian: EdgeRatedR Well...

Edge: Christian4Peeps This is exactly why we're no longer friends.

Brad: Finally as GM of Raw, I announce the return of WWE Ice Cream Bars.

Punk: FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THE RETURN! YEARS! #PARTYINGLIKEITS1999

Kristian: WWERomanReigns I'm going to miss you. Don't tell Sheamus but I loved you the most.

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns He's going to read that eventually. You know that, right?

Kristian: Man! I can never get 'I love you' outta Roman! He's as hard as rocks!

Kristian: Hehe. I like rocks. I like The Rock. I like Samoans. And cheese. I really like cheese.

Christian: EdgeRatedR Kristian's last tweet exactly why I have no faith in her.


	50. They're Coming

Kristian: Oh my gosh. The hunger is real! WWERomanReigns Feed me! Hehe Ryback. Is that his real name?

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns You're not supposed to be talking to me and no Ryback isn't RYAN'S real name.

Kristian: WWERomamReigns I don't care! Feed me woman!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Nope, you just called me a woman. Now go ask Sheamus and leave me alone.

Kristian: Ugh. Always have to be difficult!

Bray: We're coming.

Randy: What the actual fuck? Didn't those idiots come already?

Cena: RandyOrton I'm not going to express how wrong that sounds or how grammatically incorrect that sentence is, but yeah. I think they're going to join our craziness.

Randy: JohnCena Cena you filthy boy you. Anyway count me out I'm really checking into the nut house if that happens.

Cena: RandyOrton What is wrong with you and saying dirty things today?

Brad: As GM of Raw here by band The Wyatt's from joining Twitter.

Bray: BradMaddoxIsWWE We're already here.

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt I also band you all because if you replace the Y with D you'll have my name.

Bray: BradMaddoxIsWWE You can't do that!

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt Uh, who's GM here?

Bray: We're leaving.

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt Sad face.

Brad: Anybody else wanna break a rule here? I have a army of butterflies and worms waiting to attack.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Sheamus is busy. Feed me!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns You're getting me in trouble.

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Since when were you afraid of getting in trouble? Bitch get over here and feed me!

Brad: WWERomanReigns I'm sending the troops now.

Roman: What. The. Heck?

Bray: We're back.

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt Get outta here!

Bray: Aw.


	51. Get DirecTV

Cena: If you give Kristian a cookie...

Randy: She'll think you love her and stalk you for more.

Roman: When you give her more cookies she'll move into your house.

Edge: When she moves into your house she'll eat all your food.

Cena: When she eats all your food she'll destroy your house.

Randy: When she destroy your house you'll be homeless.

Roman: Don't end up homeless.

Edge: Switch to DirecTV

Jeff: EdgeRatedR JohnCena RandyOrton WWERomanReigns You guys trying out for DirecTV?

Edge: JEFFHARDYBRAND Yup.

Jeff: EdgeRatedR JohnCena RandyOrton WWERomanReigns You'll get it.

Kristian: If I die of hungry it'll be Roman and Sheamus' fault. They're not good husbands.

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns But you're old enough to feed yourself!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I'm only 29 That's not old enough.

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns and Sheamus is 35 and Roman is 28. They feed themselves.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Are you going to feed me?

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns No

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Then leave me alone.

Kristian: Geez not even my brother would feed me. The last time I ate something was 2 days ago!

Randy: MiseryFarrellyReigns and whose fault is that?

Kristian: RandyOrton Are you feeding me?

Randy: MiserFarrellyReigns Nope.

Kristian: RandyOrton Then don't fucking talk to me!

Kristian: For now on don't talk to me unless you're going to feed me!

Randy: Someone needs DirecTV.

Bray: We're back. Fuck the police.

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt You never said fuck the butterflies.

Bray: Ok ok we're leaving we're leaving!

Daniel: NO! NO! NO! NO!

Roman: WWEDanielBryan Would you quit your baaing I'm trying to work peacefully.

Daniel: WWERomanReigns NO! NO! NO! NO!

Randy: Ugh somebody shut that goat up!

Sheamus: WWEDanielBryan Alrighty goaty, what's the problem?

Daniel: WWESheamus Stupid Wyatt's killed Kane.

Sheamus: WWEDanielBryan They didn't but ok. Sooooooo..

Dean: WWESheamus They're trying to be like the Shield! Nobody can be like the Shield!

Daniel: TheDeanAmbrose Dean. Buddy. If your interrupt me one more time I WILL SCREAM NO IN YOUR EAR NONSTOP!

Daniel: WWESheamus I can't attack them. Unless you wanna help me.

Randy: WWEDanielBryan Ya know I can help too. I like kicking ass.

Dean: WWEDanielBryan Dean wants to help!

Daniel: TheDeanAmbrose Ok Dean. You get to go into a dark room, lock yourself in and never come out. It's the most important task and I only trust you to do it.

Dean: WWEDanielBryan Sir, yes sir!

Bray: Butterflies goats snakes and sharks! They're coming...towards us!

Edge: WWEBrayWyatt This is why you should get DirecTV.

**A/N: I've realized that Twitter Frenzy is getting less and less reviews and reads. So that is telling me either this twitter fest is getting too long or I'm not doing something right. Which makes me really disappointed in myself. This story is still going because of you guys and honestly if it wasn't for all of you this story would've been dead around the 10th installment. So this is where I turn to you guys. Help me make you guys enjoy this more. What is it that I need to do because I'm ready to end this.**


	52. Playing The Game

Shawn: Oh my god. TripleH! Hunter I've been waiting for you!

Hunter: Uh ShawnMichaels...Shawn I've had one of these things for months now.

Shawn: TripleH Let's try this again. Oh my god Hunter I've been waiting for you!

Hunter: ShawnMichaels It's nice to see you too, Shawn.

Shawn: I don't know why but I hinted a sigh behind Hunters last tweet.

Kristian: We're all fucking screwed.

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Why do you say that?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns I don't know uncaring husband that hasn't fed me for 4 days tops, maybe it's because our boss has a twitter!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Don't you dare get smart with me! I would starve your ass!

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Bitch you already are!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Well sorry to break it to you, but damn it Kris, I'm a pro wrestler, not a 5 star chef!

Kristian: Forget this I'm telling.

Kristian: TripleH Uncle BigNosedBossyMan! Roman and Sheamus hasn't fed me on 4 days! Beat them with your sledgehammer please.

Hunter: MiseryFarrellyReigns For the last time stop calling me that! And as for Roman and Sheamus deal with it yourself.

Kristian: What the hell have I ever done to deserve this?

Hunter: MiseryFarrellyReigns Do you really want me to start?

Randy: MiseryFarrelyReigns Does that question really need to be answered?

Cena: MiseryFarrellyReigns The list is long but...

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Hm. Save from attacking Christian that one time- you've done a lot.

Kristian: Ok ok. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. Damn it I'm hungry.

Shawn: Ok. The attention slowly digressed away from me. I mean hello! Show Stopper here!

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Yeah Shawn, and that's exactly what you do. Stop people from watching the show.

Shawn: Triple H Well play, Hunt. Well played, indeed.

Brad: Yesterday was my first day of actually running Raw! SUCCESS!

Bray: BradMaddoxIsWWE Yup. And the Wyatt's were on the show!

Brad: WWEBrayWyatt Oh really? I didn't know that! Honestly, thank you for pointing that out.

Bray: BradMaddoxIsWWE You are very welcome. We only speak the truth, you know.

Seth: I miss the old Brad. With all the butterflies and rainbows. It made me happy. Now he's a asshole. Sad face. Tear.

Shawn: Ok this is the last time. The attention is going to be on me! S.H.A.W.N! HBK! Show Stopper! Mr. WrestleMania!

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Have you ever stopped to think that nobody likes you, Shawn?

Edge: ShawnMichaels Hence that fact nobody helped you when I captured you in my basement.

Hunter: EdgeRatedR Wait, you captured him in your basement?

Edge: TripleH Hehe. Did I say basement? I meant captured his king playing chess...in my basement.

Hunter: EdgeRatedR You're going down old man!

Edge: TripleH Wait! Hunter lets think about this! I mean you're old I'm old Shawn's old! We're all old! I'm sure all 40 year old men trap people on their basements!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Just shut up.

Edge: God. For these are my last days I pray you take little care of my sister!

Kristian: EdgeRatedR Oh that's just mean! After all I've done for you!

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns Killed my dog, smirred dog shit all over my bed sheets, call my girlfriend a man on numerous occasions, blew my house up not

Edge: MiseryFarrellyReigns once but twice, and calmed that you were my girlfriend baring my child? Yeah. That was helpful.

Kristian: EdgeRatedR I did it all outta love brother! Out of love!

Hunter: EdgeRatedR MiseryFarrellyReigns Is the sentimental goodbye over? I kinda have a job to get back to and I wanna make this quick.

Shawn: Seriously? Really? What am I doing wrong? And TripleH don't you say anything! Everybody likes me! EVERYBODY!

Bray: ShawnMichaels We don't even know you.

Shawn: WWEBrayWyatt Wyatt's Shawn, Shawn Wyatt's. There. Now you like me.

Shawn: See point proven!

Bray: We don't like him.

Kristian: OH MY GOOOOOOOSH! I'M STILL HUNGRY!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns You have money, right?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns Don't talk to me Leati!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns. But babe I was just trying to help. Oh well.

Sheamus: Guess who's back!

Kristian: WWESheamus OMG BABE THANK THE LUCKY FUCKING STARS! FEED ME, IRISH!

Roman: Oh so he gets called an Irish and I get called a woman? I'll remember that.

Shawn: Forget it. I give up.

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Don't stop believing!

Shawn: TripleH Journey isn't going to help Hunt.

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Actually that was Glee...

Shawn: TripleH Omg you watch Glee?! Hahahahaha!

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Hush Shawn! People can't know! And did you really just say 'omg?'

Shawn: TripleH Too late. It's the Internet my dear Hunter. And yes, yes I did.

Shawn: HEY WORLD HUNTER WATCHES GLEE!

Hunter: Oh Thor, kill me now.

Kristian: TripleH Uncle BigNosedBossyMan You shouldn't talk to your dad like that!

Hunter: LOKI STRIKE ME DOWN WITH...whatever you can do!

**A/N: Thanks for all of the helpful tips, they really helped. So for the sake of you guys I will try to make the chapters/segments longer and add more characters like AJ Lee and Kaitlyn. Add more Jericho here and there and all of that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed reading, and thanks again. **


	53. Stick It To The Man

Kristian: Guys! I have a monkey! It's so adorable. It's name is Keith.

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns Kris. Babe, where the FUCK did you get a monkey?

Kristian: WWERomanReigns The Zoo duh.

Sheamus: MiseryFarrellyReigns Give the monkey back or I'll call 1-800-Fella.

Kristian: WWESheamus I dare you to Brogue Kick me.

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns He would and I would spear you.

Kristian: ugh. I can never have any fun. My husbands are abusive jerks. One of these day Ima stick it to the man!

* * *

Hunter: Looks like Shawn fell down the stairs again.

Randy: TripleH Hunter. Sweetie.

Hunter: RandyOrton Yes, dear?

Randy: TripleH Did you push poor ol' Shawn down the stairs again?

Hunter: RandyOrton No...Maybe...Yes.

Randy: TripleH Apologize.

Hunter: RandyOrton I don't wanna!

Randy: TripleH Paul.

Hunter: RandyOrton Ugh fine!

Hunter: ShawnMichael Sorry I pushed you down the stairs.

Shawn: TripleH Fuck you, you big nosed freak!

Punk: RandyOrton Stop cheating on me! I thought you loved me!

Randy: not this shit again...

Randy: CMPunk But baby I do! Hunter isn't as pretty and colorful as you!

Randy: Bullet. To. The. Brain.

Punk: RandyOrton I can read your other tweets, idiot.

Hunter: RandtOrton Smooth, Orton. Real smooth.

* * *

Brad: Sooo. Vicki is now the GM of SmackDown...looks like I have some competition. #BringItOnButterflyOrNothing

WWE: BradMaddoxIsWWE We can fire you...you know that right?

Brad: WWE No! Please I beg of you! NOOOO!

Vince: BradMaddoxIsWWE We can't and we will just wait.

Stephanie: BradMaddoxIsWWE No no no no. Don't listen to my daddy Brad, you're fine.

Hunter: BradMaddoxIsWWE Brad don't listen to any of them don't worry about anything.

Vince: TripleH What makes you think that I can't fire YOU?

Hunter: VinceMcMahon You wouldn't dare old man!

Vince: TripleH You calling me old?! Ha! Hahahaha!

Hunter: VinceMcMahon I don't see what's so funny. It's the truth.

Vince: TripleH At lest me nose isn't large.

Hunter: VinceMcMahon Oh.

Kristian: Juuust when things could get any worse. ALL of our bosses has a Twitter account. Guys we're screwed. No more fun.

Stephanie: VinceMcMahon Daddy, you know he's sensitive about his nose.

Vince: StephanieMcMahon and I'm sensitive about being old, he needs to man up.

Hunter: VinceMcMahon I'm man enough thank you very much.

Vince: TripleH Uh huh. Hard to believe.

Stephanie: VinceMcMahon We have children!

Jericho: VinceMcMahon TripleH StephanieMcMahon  
Sorry to interrupt, but I'm trying to read through my tweets peacefully. With all due respect I just wanna ask you to PLEASE. SHUT. THE HELL. UP!

Kristian: HELL YEAH! IAmJericho IS REVOLTING! I'M TOTALLY IN ON THIS!

Roman: MiseryFarrellyReigns No you're not. Sit down.

Jeff: I heard revolting and ran all the way over. Who? When? Where? Why? And how?

Punk: Just gonna y'know...Live the revolution.

Randy: CMPunk couldn't help yourself could you?

Punk: RandyOrton Nope.

Vince: IAmJericho I will fire you on the spot.

Jericho: VinceMcMahon Would that get you all to shut the hell up?

Vince: IAmJericho Fired. You're fired.

Jericho: VinceMcMahon Never answered my question but I'm taking that as a yes. Expect my army of Jerichoholics in a few.

Punk: *tear tear* I taught it everything it knows. They grow up so fast!

Jericho: CMPunk Shut the hell up Phillip.

Punk: IAmJericho Bitch. Just 'cause you revolted against the man don't think you can revolt on me! I'm talking about Baby Punk.

Jericho: CMPunk Who in the blue Canadian hell is Baby Punk?

Punk: IAmJericho If you must know Christopher, it's Randy and I's baby.

Randy: Oh god. Kill me. Just kill me. TripleH Beat me with the hammer WadeBarrett Toss me down 50 flights of stairs. Just kill me!

Wade: RandyOrton Why would I do that?

Randy: WadeBarrett Don't ask, just do.

Wade: Finally! I've been wanting to get my hands on Randy for the longest.

* * *

Shawn: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo my ankle is sprained and I broke an arm 'cause I "fell" down the stairs.

Hunter: ShawnMichael You ok buddy?

Shawn: TripleH DON'T TALK TO ME YOU MONSTER!

Hunter: ShawnMichaels Shawn, darling. No need to be afraid...you see that fire extinguisher right there?

Shawn: Save me Jericho, save me! And break down the walls!

Jericho: ShawnMichaels Sorry. Too busy sticking it to the man.

Shawn: No! What have I ever done to deserve this?

Hunter: ShawnMichael Hm. I don't know Shawn. Something to do with me and Glee and you telling the whole world rings a bell?

Shawn: TripleH Oh.

Shawn: As these are my last words before I die to the hands of Hunter, I pray my wife and kids are safe!

Edge: ShawnMichaels Yes. Join the dead club!

Shawn: And I forgot to add the fact that I might be molested by Edge.


End file.
